


Cookie Gay

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 26,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: just, all of the cookie gay i've writtentwo seperate books cause haHA





	1. nice

Darkcream:  
Whipped cream twirled around the meadow, his pet playing soft music as he danced, a small water pellet hit his face. As he stopped, he put out his hand, black rain was pouring down, and storm clouds overtook the meadow. His pet started glowing, he glanced over, someone stood by, staring at him. Whipped cream turned and waved, walking closer.  
"Hello!~"  
He waved, smiling, he got close enough for the light radiating off his pet to show more of the cookies face, smiling.  
"I'm Whipped cream!~ who are you?~ I don't think I've seen you anywhere?~"  
The other stared for a phew moments, before mumbling his response.  
"Dark Choco..."  
Whipped cream giggled, twirled, and started walking back to the town. Speaking again, glancing back at them, not visibly, blushing Cookie.  
"Nice you meet you~"  
\-----  
Rockherb:  
Herb strolled from the back oven, holding some fresh cakes, the Ginger twins shot up, and stared happily, Herb giggled and had his Teapot take one cake, and one cup of tea over to them. Herb glanced over and spotted someone sitting at a booth, twirling some of their hair. Herb walked over and spoke to them.  
"Hello! Welcome to the café! Would you like anything today?"  
"Herb tea please~"  
Herb gasped, then giggled, blushing a bit.  
"Ah! Hello Rockstar!"  
"Sup~"  
Herb paused for a moment, and Rockstar spoke again, chuckling.  
"Just kidding haha! I'll have the usual,"  
"Oh! Okay then, hoo hoo!"  
Herb got Rockstar some cake, and a pot of ginger tea and they chatted, at least until someone else walked in.  
\-----  
Eletricadventure  
Adventurer must have passed out during his trudge up the mountain because he didn't remember ending up in this camp. Adventurer leaned up, and rubbed his back, he was still freezing. Backpacky was nuzzled up with another pet, a lemon, he looked around, to see a cookie passed out on a chair nearby, shivering from the cold. Adventurer then noticed the jacket on him, he sniffed it a bit.  
"Lemons..."  
Adventurer stood up, and placed the jacket around the other Cookies shoulders, before laying down again, and going back to sleep.


	2. Cookie gay but fireknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit, Fire Spirit no

Lemon Cookie clicked the random button, and the dare showed up, his response was to fucking wheeze. Then, with his best announcer voice spoke it out, trying to not burst into laughter.  
"No shot dare-"  
Everyone in the room groaned, and Knight shoved away his whiskey.  
"Who in the room would you like to fuck the most?"  
Everyone in the room coughed, or wheezed, or starting swearing, Knight was doing some unholy combination of the three. Princess thought for a moment, before shrugging.  
"well, I don't know who I would, but I know who Knight would!"  
"Princess"  
Knight stared at Princess, his face starting to get red.  
"Oooo? who?"  
Fire Spirit looked at Princess, and floated closer, Knight was getting more panicky.  
"well"  
"Princess,"  
"it's"  
"prINCESS"  
Princess stared at Knight, before finishing her sentence.  
"You, Fire spirit, you,"  
Knight started to run, and Fire spirit ran after him, both blushing heavily.  
Yoga watched, floating in the air like the creepy sweetheart she is, before whispering.  
"Probably White Choco,"  
Dark Choco was gonna tease white choco about that, but she cut him off with a simple sentence.  
"I know who you would do not test me,"


	3. it's not cookie gay it's just Pancake getting a temporary guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was Matts idea

Vampire strolled down the street, taking a few sips out of his grape juice, looking around. He stopped when he heard a small sniffle from the bench behind him, Vampire turned around to see Pancake sitting on a bench, crying a bit.  
"aw Pancake, what's wrong?"  
Pancake looked up, Vampire bent down so he at the level of the small cookie, who rubbed his eyes.  
"I was sweeping in a box but the wain stowm wuined it, now I dun have anywere to sweep,"  
Pancake started to cry, even more, Vampire looked up, rain clouds were forming, Vampire patted Pancake on the head.  
"you poor thing,"  
Pancake lunged, and hugged Vampire, crying more.  
"and my biwfday is thoon and my bwover can't vithit me thith time,"  
Vampire patted Pancake as the rain started to fall, Vampire put his cloak over Pancake and stood up.  
"mistew Vwampwiwe?"  
"Yeah Pancake?"  
"can I sweep at youw pwace? pweath?"  
Vampire laughed a bit and picked up Pancake.  
"Of course you little gremlin,"  
"YAY!"  
And they walked home so Pancake isn't sleeping in the rain because he doesn't deserve that devSISTERS BRING BACK ROLLCAKE PLEASE MY CHILDREN ARE DYING. Also, Alchemist stared at Vampire for a few moments before leaving to star at the stars probably when he got home.


	4. Cookie gay but no gay just angst

Lemon opened his eyes, he was against the wall, someone was crying, was it Lime? Sounded like Lime, and Grapefruit. No, only Lime was, Grapefruit sounded like she trying to get someone's attention.  
"...n? L...... n? LE... ON!"  
Lemon groaned, and rubbed his head, Grapefruit yelled over to Lime, who looked at the dazed cookie. She was crying, so was Grapefruit as well, just not as hard.  
"hng... what happened?"  
Lime and Grapefruit glanced at each other before Lime spoke.  
"you.. don't know?"  
Lemon shook his head, then rubbed the back of it, then he saw Orange, she was laying on the ground, some burn marks covering her left side. Lemon gasped, and started patting around himself, looking for the cube, he couldn't hurt anyone else.  
"Oh god, oh god what did I- Oh no, nononono,"  
Lemon crumpled into a ball, he didn't know where the cube was, or Electric Lemon for that matter.  
"what did I do what did I do what did I do-"  
He stood, and ran out of the room sobbing, starting to spark a little bit.


	5. Cookie gay but soon enough we get to the Wind and Kiwi non ending shipness

Lemon was sitting on the ground, Red Bean and Adventurer where singing a drunk rendition of 'bottles of beer on the wall'. Lemon, who was also drunk, groaned before standing, and yawned.  
"I'm going to bed, you two are insane I can't,"  
Lemon stumbled off to the tent, he fell down about halfway there, which prompted Adventurer to laugh. He also stumbled over, Bean snorted, watching him drag Lemon back over.  
"noooooooooooo, don't leave meeeeeee,"  
"I just wanna sleep babe pls,"  
"noooo"  
"DARLING PLEASE"  
Bean giggled more, and handed both of them more beer, before standing up.  
"Well, hic, you two make out, I'm go sleep hic,"  
Red stumbled too his tent, Adventurer opened his beer, and started to chug it down, Lemon sighed, and also drank his beer. When Bean did go to town he certainly knew his beers, Lemon put the bottle down, and felt Adventurer starting to kiss him, crawling on top of him, Lemon let out a quiet groan.  
"babe please I just wanna sleeeeep,"  
Adventurer laughed, and dragged him off too the tent.  
"okay sweetie~ we can fuck later~"  
"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO,"  
Bean yelled from his tent, prompting giggles from the other two, he sighed, and turned too the side.  
"Three, two, one, annnnd,"  
Adventurer snores filled the air, Lemons joining afterwards, Bean sighed again, passed out, and disappeared into a dream from not too long ago.


	6. Cookie gay but AEHBGAGF no gay just happy Pancake

Pancake stared at the letter, watching Pilot cookie fly away to deliver more letters, he messed with it a bit, before opening the letter.  
"yo lil' bro!"  
Pancake smiled, he hadn't even finished reading, but the fact that Rollcake was sending him a letter was exciting enough!  
"Dino said I should surprise ya, and Cotton said I should write ya, decided to go with her advice haha!"  
Pancake wondered what his surprise could be, but decided Rollcake was gonna write it out.  
"Anyway, I'm coming back home!"  
Pancake dropped the letter, and promptly started to cry tears of joy, he picked the letter back up and finished.  
"See ya later! Love, Rollcake,"  
Gingerbrave was looking at him, worried, Pancake just smiled more.  
"Big Bwovews coming howme!!"


	7. cookie gay apology out of order even though i havn't posted the angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as  
> 'Pom, darling girl please, stop this'

Pom watched DJ from the forest, her heart fluttering, oh how she wished she could talk to them, but alas, she could not. Unless she fought her fate but, no, all she could do was run from her master. And watch DJ from the shadows, she's not a stalker, she swears!  
"but alas, we are on two sides of this forsaken battle, and no one would ever believe me if I went to your side, not after what I did too..."  
She sighed, and turned to return to her shelter, but jumped, and froze at the two passing by both staring, Tree stopped and motioned Wind.  
"I will meet up with you in a moment, keep moving,"  
Wind gave his father a suspicious look, but shrugged and continued along, Tree walked over and looked at DJ, who was simply talking to some other cookies. He smiled and looked at Pom, who stared longingly.  
"So you do have a heart?  
Pom chuckled softly.  
"You corrupt one cookie,"  
Her smiled faded quickly, as her grip on the tree grew tighter.  
"and no one thinks you can change..."  
She turned to go.  
"If I stay here to long Master will find me, I should leave-"  
"You know there's a way to escape your fate,"  
Her head snapped back, as Tree placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"But, you will lose your powers,"  
"I... can escape my fate?"  
Tree nodded, and lead her along.  
"Meet me at the tree, bring your mirror,"  
\--  
Pom stared at the shattered mirror, the darkness of her gems disappearing, leaving only one remaining, she smiled.  
"... thank you..."  
Tree simply smiled and patted her head.  
"I would wait before attempting to approaching anyone, to be safe,"  
Pom smiled, and nodded, and ran to her shelter. Wind started to clean up the mirror shards.  
\--  
They had run into each other by pure accident, Pom was walking back to her shelter after buying supplies, being wary of course, no one believed she was a good guy yet. And DJ, oh sweet DJ, they were running away from Pink Choco, who was running from Mint Choco and Werewolf.  
"Ah! Jeez sorry, ladyyyyy,"  
Upon making eye contact with her, the visor turned to hearts, before going blank again, and they helped her up, she just smiled.  
"Oh, it is fine, don't worry,"  
They smiled, and ran off, being followed by the ones mentioned before.  
\--  
This time may have been on purpose on their part, but regardless it happened again, same dance, but no one was chasing them.  
"why do you keep running into me?"  
DJ laughed a bit, starting to blush, carefully pulling their hand out of Pom's grasp.  
"I uh- figured it would be weird to just come up n' talk to ya,"  
Pom was about to speak again, but DJ was already off, waving a goodbye and sprinting away.  
\--  
Pom was eating her lunch at the park, well, perhaps dinner would be more fitting, considering it was almost midnight.  
"Oh! hey lady!"  
She chuckled, DJ never did find out what her name was.  
"Hello DJ,"  
DJ sat down next to her, and stared at the sky, they looked peaceful.  
"I don't think I've ever really seen stars since-"  
They stopped mid-sentence and pushed at their visor.  
"any- anyway, how ya doing?"  
"Pomegranate,"  
"wh-"  
"my name, my name is Pomegranate,"  
DJ's visor got the hearts again, and they stayed for much longer than usual, they snapped away their head, once they realized the hearts weren't going away. She smiled and grabbed DJ's hand before they could stand up to leave.  
"stay, please,"  
DJ stared at Pom for a moment, before just nodding, and laying back against the bench, continuing to stare at the stars.  
\--  
Pom ran her fingers through DJ's hair, they hugged her tightly, their visor on the ground next to them, allowing them to cry.  
"Shh, It's okay, let it out,"  
She gently kissed the top of their head, continuing to search through their memories. She stopped looking and cupped their face in her hands.  
"you poor thing, that's so much to hold onto,"  
They leaned into her hand, smiling a bit, wiping away their tears.  
"It feels nice to get all that off my chest, haha..."  
Their face dropped, as Pom sighed.  
"But, I do wish to know?"  
"... about the visor..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"  
"I'm blind,"  
She moved the hair out of their eyes, the area around their eye's where scared heavily, and their eye's where clouded over.  
"And that's why you wear the visor?"  
"yeah.."  
She let their hair fall back over their eyes, and put their visor back on.  
"I hope your friend found peace,"  
"same Pom, same,"  
\--  
DJ came into the dining room, holding a bowl of heated up ramen, Pom chuckled.  
"So romantic,"  
DJ's visor wink to the wink emotion and they placed the plate down, sat down, and the two started to eat. Pom thought before a bit, before speaking.  
"Have you seen Lady and the Tramp?"  
DJ looked up and shook their head.  
"no, wh-"  
Pom leaned over the table, and kissed DJ, and pulled away after a couple of seconds. DJ's visor was just a row of hearts.  
"That wasn't the exact scene, considering it was pasta, but regardless,"  
DJ fell out of their chair, they passed out, good job Pom, good job.


	8. Cookie gay angst but not for the one im apologising for in chapter 7

Kiwi creep through the forest, the tree's darkened and almost dead, he knew he shouldn't be here but he had to see Wind, he was still in there, right?  
"Windy? You there?"  
A small breeze passed by, and something black shoot by him, barely missing. Kiwi turned and looked at the cookie who stood on a tree.  
"Windy!"  
".."  
Raven simply stared, or, would stare, as he had his blindfold on, with his bow drawn. Kiwi wanted to get closer, but he knew he was pushing his luck just by being here. Raven jumped down from the tree and walked towards Kiwi, who backed away.  
"Gah!"  
Another was shot at him, hitting him right in the gut, Kiwi fell back, and covered his mouth, the arrow dissipating, he looked up at Raven, who approached quickly.  
"AHH!"  
Kiwi yelled again, as Raven slammed his foot onto the wound, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for, something? He didn't know, but it didn't happen, he slowly opened an eye, Raven bent down, and stared at Kiwi, digging his foot deeper into the wound. Kiwi coughed up jelly and tried to shove Raven off of him.  
"Win- dy, ple- ase-- mhp?"  
Raven bent down, and kissed Kiwi, pressing another arrow against Kiwi's throat, digging a finger into Kiwi's eye. Kiwi whimpered, feeling the arrow dig into his throat, and the finger in his eye, Raven stopped the kiss and shoved the rest of the arrow into Kiwi's neck, who just coughed up more blood.  
"W- in- dy, GAH!"  
Ravens finger dug fully into Kiwi's eye, and tore out the arrow, stared at Kiwi as he slowly died, Kiwi slowly brought up his hand, and stroked Raven's cheek, smiling weakly as everything went dark.  
"it's okay sweetie, you can't help yourself, I'll see you later..."


	9. Cookie gay angst but still not what chapter 7 was for

"Angel? Angel?? ANGEL??????????"  
Devil looked around for their older sibling, they disappeared after dragging Devil to safety. Devil was scared that the others would blame them if they told anyone, so they decided to search alone.   
"BIG NISTER PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU??"  
"Aaaoooohh..."  
They looked around, gripping their pitchfork harder, a Jelly walker was nearby, they should have told someone they were leaving.  
"Wh- whose there?"  
"Aaah...Ooh?"  
Devil gasped and stepped backward, tears pricking their vision.  
"B- big nis?  
Angel turned their head over, and gurgled, slowly flying towards Devil.  
"Aaah...Ooh..."  
Angel lunged, loudly snarling and Devil stumbled back, shoving the pitchfork at Angel, screaming loudly as well.  
"PAPA!"  
"HEAVEN IS WAITIͶG"  
A blast of red light blew Angel out of the way, and a red draped cookie holding a mirror ran over to Devil.  
"Are you okay?"


	10. nope still not the angst 7 was for

Knight, Fire spirit, and Devil look through the town, looking for more supplies, Devil hadn't told anyone about what they saw when Pomegranate saved them. They feared that the others would blame them. Devil looked around, and spotted something pink in an ally, they gripped the pitchfork tighter and gulped.  
"Hmm, hey Devil can you che- Devil?"  
Devil looked over at Fire Spirit and just pointed at the Jelly walker in the ally, who just stared blankly. Knight saw it, and stepped in front of Devil, blocking the Jelly Walker from Devil, and Devil from the Jelly walker. Devil gulped again and looked at Fire Spirit, who patted their head.  
"It's fine if we're quiet nothing else will come over okay?"  
Devil nodded, and continued to look around, allowing Fire Spirit to lift them up to a window, they looked in, and quickly fell out.  
"Jelly- Jelly-"  
Fire spirit hugged his kid, patting their head.  
"It's okay Devil, it's too locked up so they can't get to them,"  
Devil just hugged their father back, looking to the left, the Jelly Walker slowly walked out from the alleyway, and Devil hugged tighter, starting to shake.  
"Devil?"  
"Aooohhh.."  
Fire Spirit and Knight looked at the Jelly walker, and Fire spirit gasped.  
"Ooohhh???"  
Angel stared, and snarled, eyes locking onto Devil, they approached quickly, Devil froze, and Knight ran over, in front of Fire Spirit.  
"Knigh-"  
"I have armor, you don't,"  
Fire Spirit nodded, and picked up a sobbing Devil, gripping his staff tightly. Harmony rushed over, and neighed, along with Dragon Tail and Magna Bird. Angel stopped moving, just floated, eye's looking at Fire Spirit, croaking quietly.  
"da... da"  
Fire Spirit hugged Devil tighter, and looked behind him, more Jelly Walkers where coming, he put Devil between him and Knight.  
"De... vi... l"  
Devil just sobbed more, Knight looked around, they were getting surrounded, then he heard Fire spirit yell.  
"SHIT- KNIGHT!"  
"uh- FIRE-"  
One had lunged and bit Fire Spirit on the arm, the infection spread quickly, his arm was covered in jelly within a second. He looked over, tears pricking his eyes.  
"Get out of here,"  
"F- fire"  
"Pa... papa"  
Knight started crying, Fire Spirit let out a small chuckle and repeated.  
"Get out,"  
"f-"  
"Get. Away."  
Knight grabbed Devil, jumped onto Harmony, and rode away, tears running down his face.  
"I should have told him..."


	11. okay break from le angst, for now

It was a slightly cloudy day, the Citrus family was out for a walk, Orange was chasing after Grapefruit because she was running away like a mad woman.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOUR ISSUES GRAPEFRUIT,"  
"I CAN TRY"  
Lemon just laughed a bit, fiddling with his cube as Grapefruit zoomed by him, and knocked him down.  
"ow!"  
"Oh jeez! Lemon you okay?"  
Orange ran over, and Lime stifled a giggle, Lemon nodded but didn't stand up.  
"I'm just gonna... sit here.."  
Orange nods, and goes back to chasing after Grapefruit, Lemon continues to stare at the floor, his gaze drew up towards someone who was also at the skate park. Lime sat down next to him and looked at who he was looking at.  
"who ya looking at?"  
Lemon jumped, then crossed his arms, and mumbled.  
"n- nothing..."  
Lime squinted at him.  
"Somehow I doubt that, but okay,"  
Lime stared at the floor, before looking at Lemon again.  
"What you thinking about?"  
Lemon looked at her, then back at the cookie.  
".. well....."  
Lemon took a deep breath and grabbed his cube.  
".... boys ...."  
Lime didn't respond at first, then she proceeded to yell.  
"OH THAT TAKES SO MUCH WORRY OFF MY CHEST"  
Grapefruit zoomed over.  
"Wow Lime you're happy from somethin' related to Lemon-"  
Lemon groaned, before looking back at the cookie and smiling a bit. Then they heard Orange crying.  
"Orange are you okay??"  
Lime scurried over and placed her hands on Oranges shoulder. She just nodded.  
"I never thought the day would come where he would tell anyone but me stuff like that holy f-"


	12. we where looking at quotes and yeah

Tree sat down and looked at Kiwi, who clung to a torn piece of green cloth, tears running down his face.  
"Everything was fine, and then it wasn't..."  
Kiwi sobbed more, as Tree gently rubbed his back, speaking calmly.  
"You and Wind where close I see,"  
Kiwi simply nodded, Tree closed his eyes and looked up at the dead forest beyond the magic barrio Moonlight had set up.  
"Do not worry young one, Darkness is but a drop in the ocean of Time... he will be back within no time,"  
Kiwi looked at Tree, who stood, and went back to talk to Moonlight about more options, leaving him crying softly, some sort of hope gently flicking into existence within Kiwi's heart.


	13. no shippy just headcanons

Blackberry tucked Onion in, glaring a the reversing clock, it stopped almost immediately, Blackberry kissed Onion on the head and left. She saw Adventurer and Lemon sitting in the library, reading, about ghosts, she sighed, and walked over. Adventurer looked up, he looked nervous, she knew what he was thinking.  
"Some ghosts won't believe their dead, all you can do is make them happy until they make peace.."  
She grabbed another book from off the shelf and opened it, a picture album of a little girl, who looked like Onion. She wasn't crying, she looked happy, Blackberry sighed, and handed it over to Lemon.  
"She lived here before his family moved in,"  
She nodded at Adventurer, who looked at the child in the photos, the last photo was of her on Halloween, she was dressed like a bride, still happy. The rest of the pages where empty, Adventurer looked up.  
"Say... where did you find Onion?"  
Blackberry sat down next to the two and looked out the window.  
"I was taking your dog out for a walk and found her at that tree,"  
Lemon looked out the window, Electric, and Back-packy where playing in the yard, around a tree.  
"I didn't know what to tell Sir when he saw so I told him the first thing that came to my head,"  
"that she was your kid?"  
"we look similar enough,"  
Lemon just nodded and looked at the clock nearby, which was reversing.  
".."  
"that's the work of another ghost... one looking for revenge,"


	14. the winds want a FUCKING body Tree

Tree sat on a tree branch, staring down at the souls that flooded by the large tree's roots, he sighed, and went to the base of the tree. Feeling the wind wrap around him, he closed his eyes, and smiled, grabbing a small vial, and pricked a finger on a thorn. Dripping some blood into the vial, and walked to where Sugar Swan was sleeping, casually kicking down the door.  
"oh! hello Tree! what brings you here?"  
Swan curtsied, and Tree bowed.  
"I found a spell that allows one to make a cookie and I need someone else's blood to do it is all,"  
Swan simply nodded, and plucked one of her feathers off, allowing Tree to collect some of her blood into the vial.  
"Thank you, Swan,"  
Swan simply nodded and fell asleep.  
The wind's swirled around the gem, and the pile of leaves, as Tree poured the blood mixture onto both. A burst of light, and a large gust of wind, and laying on the ground, was a young adult. He didn't move at first, before slowly looking up, rubbing his eyes. Tree smiled, and helped the cookie stand, gently patting his head.  
"..."  
Tree smiled, and swan walked into the room, in her cookie form, then she nods, and leaves.


	15. DJ "I'm a mess" Cookie

1.  
"ugh, do I have too?"  
Herb smiled, and patted Rockstar's hand, and nodded.  
"C'mon, they're the opening act,"  
Rockstar sighed, and kissed Herb on the top of his head, and walked over to DJ's hotel room.  
"fine,"  
Rockstar used his key to open the door, looked in, and saw DJ laying face first on the floor, reaching around for the chair that laid next to them.  
"I knew I was forgetting something- AH"  
They screamed when Rockstar pulled them onto their feet, Rockstar stifled a snort.  
"Do I want to know why you were laying on the floor like a dead fish?"  
DJ chuckled a bit, and rubbed an arm, blowing some hair out of their eyes.  
"I forgot to put my visor on this morning because as we all know, I am very smart,"  
"you need your visor to not trip over a chair?"  
Dj tensed up and looked away from Rockstar.  
"..."  
Rockstar rolled his eyes and turned to go to their room.  
"we both know that you are an idiot, anyway ill go get your visor thing,"  
"thanks bud,"  
Rockstar rolled his eyes and grabbed their visor from their room. He came back and tossed it at them, they popped and turned on the visor.  
"Thanks buddo~!"  
Rockstar just groaned and went to leave.  
"Whatever, you're the opening act,"  
"Gotcha bud~"  
"AHHHHH"  
\--  
2.  
Dj strolled through the park, skipping happily, unaware the cookie following behind them. At least, not until the cookie spoke.  
"Hello,"  
Dj looked behind them, the cookie was wearing lots of red, a red robe, red gem's, the mirror was red, even her hair was red. DJ smiled, and waved at her, turning around to fully face her.  
"yo!"  
She calmly approached Dj, until she was directly in front of him.  
"You are DJ cookie correct?"  
"m? yup!"  
She simply nodded, and turned to leave, back to wherever she was from. Upon her being out of DJ's sight, their visor had hearts on it, and they proceeded to scream.  
\--  
3.  
DJ felt around the nightstand, looking for their visor, if they didn't have that, they couldn't exactly see who had broken into their house.  
"fuckin- I swear it put it there-"  
"Hello, DJ"  
They jumped, and fell off their bed, the lady from the park helped them to their feet and placed the visor onto their face. They turned it on and stared at the lady and another cookie that stood behind her.  
"I have two questions-"  
"our names are irrelevant, but you forgot to lock your window,"  
DJ just stared, the one behind the lady whispered something to her and disappeared into a puff of darkness.  
"I take back what I said I only have one question,"  
"you are severely underestimating what this mirror shows me"  
"YOU AREN'T EVEN HOLDING IT UP-"  
The lady looked a the mirror in her hands, and then proceeded to hold it up took look in it, before looking right back up.  
"My master wishes for some answers,"  
"abouuuut?"  
"Many things, truly, mostly referring to your, what is it called?"  
"headphooones?"  
"no,"  
"shiiirt?  
"You know what I'm talking about,"  
DJ simply fiddled their Visor, shifting nervously.  
"Do I have to answer?"  
"If you don't then I'm not leaving,"  
"Well then have fun watching me sleep cause I'm not talking about my Visor,"  
The lady just nodded, and sat down on the floor, and did just that, watching DJ sleep.  
\--  
4.  
"So,"  
Wind Archer took a deep breath and looked at Pomegranate who had leaped behind DJ.  
"in trying to figure out why the fuck they wear the visor, you became their unofficial roommate?"  
"yes, that is basically what happened,"  
Wind Archer then looked DJ and sighs.  
"And you didn't just give her a bullshit explanation because?"  
"Um- yes-"  
The visor turned to hearts as they looked over at Pomegranate for one second, which prompted Wind to groan.  
"DJ I swear,"  
"ehehehe-"   
"DJ YOU HAVE KNOWN HER FOR A WEEK"  
"ehehehehehehe"  
Wind just groaned and turned to leave.  
"I swear you're worse than Cotton Candy,"


	16. okay THIS is for 7

Millennial tree landed on the ground. and looked up at the other cookies, someone was pinned up with arrows- wait, arrows? He looked around, and now, something, it wasn't his son, that couldn't be Wind Archer.  
"Holy- holy f- uck that worked,"  
He looked over, Fire spirit had his staff around Dark Enchantress's neck, keeping her in place, Creampuff, Wizard, and Moonlight were fighting another cookie he didn't recognize, but who said that? The coughing drew his gaze to them, the one pinned with the arrows. Tree snapped his fingers, and the arrows disappeared, the cookie fell to the ground, retching onto the floor.  
"Yes, I am awake, now, what exactly is happening?"  
Everyone looked around, what to explain, and how to explain it, eventually, Sea Fairy spoke.  
"Well, Dark Enchantress decided to be a little shit,"  
"Oh, how surprising,"  
He took a step to the left, as one of the arrows shot that pinned the cookie flew by him. He looked at the cookie that shot at him, they looked more than slightly agitated.  
"so is Pomegranate,"  
"I will take it the one those three are chasing is Pomegranate?"  
"yep,"  
He took another step, dodging another arrow, summoning a laser, shaking his head. He had heard of her, the lady whose destiny was to serve darkness, if only she knew... well, regardless, he lifted the laser towards the cookie that used to be his son and snapped again.  
"well, let us just get this over with,"  
And so they fought, Tree getting shot, and the corrupted archer getting hit on the arm, or the leg, everywhere but what was being aimed at. The gem lodged in his forehead, at least, not until someone threw a rock at him, which distracted him just long enough to be blasted.  
"fuc̸k̴"  
His gem was cracked, and blood was dripping from his forehead, Tree was distracted by the sound of warping, Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate were gone, and Fire Spirit was laying face first on the floor. Tree shook his head, and charged up a stronger laser, as his son stood up, his color returning, Tree smiled sullenly and shot again.  
"G̷A̴H̷"  
He fell, his gem shattering into a million pieces, Tree walked up to his son and pulled him into a reassuring hug. Wind hugged back with one arm, starting to cry more, as the green that had returned in his hair turned brown.  
"It h̷u̵r̶t̶s̷"  
Tree gently rubbed his sons back, as Wind started to turn back to, well, wind, whispering softly.  
"I know, it'll be over soon, just rest,"  
Wind whispered one more thing before he was gone.  
"tell K̴i̵w̵i̵.̴.̵.̸ I'm sorry.... please, father.... ₚₗₑₐₛₑ .... ₜₑₗₗ ₕᵢₘ ᵢ ₗₒᵥ..."  
And then he was gone, leaving just a green scarf, and a small pink filled vial behind.


	17. ah yes, as we know, magic is the real way to make children

Kiwi rubbed his wrist, he had accidentally gotten cut on a thorn bush, for some reason Wind decided to put some of the blood into a vial. It kind of looked like that vial that appeared after he- well, anyway Wind also put some of his own blood into it.  
"So uh, why did you need blood?"  
Wind looked at Kiwi, as he placed the vial into a flower, which closed up, and he looked a the piece of paper.  
"uh... yeah,"  
He clearly wanted to ask Kiwi something, but he seemed a bit unsure, Kiwi hugged him quietly.  
"you can tell me anything sweetie, you know that~"  
Wind smiled, and kissed the top of Kiwi's head, before looking back at the flower, and taking a deep breath.  
"do you- uhm, have you ever considered-"  
Wind took a deep breath and continued to speak.  
"having kids?"  
Kiwi looked at Wind for a couple moments, before smiling.  
"Of course dear, why?"  
Wind briskly picked up Kiwi like a princess and smiled.  
"well- uh- father gave me the spell he used to make me and-"  
Kiwi cut Wind off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the Legends neck. Smiling happily, Wind let out a small laugh and kissed back.  
"I've always wanted to be a dad haha!"  
Wind smiled, as Kiwi pulled away from the kiss, smiling, and crying tears of joy.  
"I know darling, I know,"  
They continued to smooch, before Wind placed Kiwi down, and messed around in his pocket.  
"it just takes blood from two different cookies, and a gem,"  
He pulled out a small green gem, similar to the one placed in his forehead. Kiwi smiled giddily, as some of the winds not used in, well, Winds creation swirled around the flower, closing it as the gem was placed inside. The flower started to glow, and expand, gripping onto the rock it was on tight enough to crack.  
A small boom sounded, as the flower opened, showing a small cookie laying inside, breathing slowly. Wind nervously picked her up, and held her, after a few minutes, she started to cry. Kiwi sighed, and stood on his tiptoes, looking at her, smiling happily.  
"I'm a dad..."  
Wind kissed the top of Kiwi's head again, wiping his tears away with his free hand.  
"Yes doll, we both are,"


	18. Cookie gay but sequel to chapter 6 therefore not acttualy cookie gay

Pancake munched on some acorn jellies, as Herb refilled his milk, jumping happily.  
"Hoo hoo, you're very happy today, aren't you?"  
Pancake smiled widely, and swung his feet happily.  
"Big bwovews gonna be bwack anytwime soon!!!!!! I'm swo excwited, hehe!!!"  
Herb nodded, and glanced out the window, Lemon was talking to someone, holding a giant hammer. Lemon looked over, saw Pancake, and proceeded to take a step back, showing the person wearing the hammer. Pancake stood up and almost fell off the chair, Herb laughed, and kept him from falling down.  
"fank you fow the acown jwellys!!!! And Mwilk!!!"  
"No problem Pancake! Hoo hoo, it's on the house, have a good day,"  
Pancake smiled, and ran out, tackling Rollcake to the ground. Lemon nodded, and ran off to, do something, he was relevant to plot I swear. Rollcake hugged Pancake tightly, smiling happily.  
"Missed ya two lil' dude!"  
Pancake hugged his older brother tightly, Rollcake was wheezing, Pancake had a death grip, and Rollcake couldn't breath.  
"bro- I can't- breath-"  
"ooo!!! sowwy!"  
Pancake let go of Rollcake, who proceeded to pick him up, and put him on his shoulders.  
"Wanna go kick some trash cans over?"  
"yeah!!!!"  
And they went off the destroy innocent trashcans.


	19. comforting your girlfriend even tho you have no idea what the fuck your doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magic is nice now ain't it?

The spell did what it was supposed to, Cotton Candy no longer had any evidence about when she thought she wasn't, well, herself. The bad part of the spell, if that she felt like throwing up. Good news, Blackberry was snuggling her, singing quietly.  
"You okay Candy?"  
"I feel like vomiting up all my organs, but it is totally worth it,"  
Blackberry rubbed Candy's back, kissing the top of her head, as Onion climbed onto the couch, and nuzzled between the two.  
"Candy, do you want anything to eat?"  
"soup sounds nice,"  
Blackberry nodded and went to the kitchen, Onion laid down in Candy'slap.  
"Mr. scallop hopes you feel better..."  
Candy smiled, and gently rubbed Onions head.  
"Well, thank you Mr. Scallop,"  
Onion smiled and started to fall asleep, as Blackberry came back with the soup.  
"I love you mama's..."  
And Onion is asleep, Blackberry smiled, as Candy blushed heavily, taking the soup. Blackberry picked up Onion and held her in her lap while continuing to hug Candy.


	20. Fire spirit why didn't you mention that your family are just, dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod is a small baby they don't deserve this

Fire Spirit had been called to the dragon valley, he wasn't saying who had called him, but he promised Knight he would be back soon.  
That was a week ago, and Knight was worried.  
"Knight come on! you know that the journey takes a while, even with his powers,"  
Knight sighed and brushed Harmony's mane, who neighed in content, while Dragon's tail was playing with Locket.  
"Yeah I know, still wondering who called him,"  
Tiger Lily rode over with Butter, and Locket started chasing Meat to join the game of tag the pet's where playing.  
"Hi, sis!"  
"hi..."  
Knight just nodded, before grabbing a bucket, and going to get some water for the horses, when he came back King and Warrior had shown up as well.  
"Still not back?"  
"Nope,"  
Knight finished feeding and watering the horses, and proceeded to huff, trying to think of something to do in order to occupy his mind.  
"Hmm,"  
Princess not so casually got onto Butter and whistled.  
"Princess no,"  
"don't mind me,"  
"Princess I just cleaned Harmony,"  
"eh, you can run,"  
"PRINCESS"  
Knight ran after Princess, the other three following with them.  
"whoa!!"  
In the field, Princess rode to, was a dragon, a large, black dragon, with a familiar cookie sitting on it's back.  
"okay well regardless of what you think of, anyway really-"  
"rude,"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever you giant mope- oh! hey!"  
Fire jumped off the dragons back, who stood up and flew away. Fire would have been on the ground, but Knight was doing his best to not make his father more suspicious than he already was.  
"sorry for taking so long, I uh- got sidetracked,"  
A smaller dragon climbed up onto Fire's shoulder, with a smug look.  
"Yeah, that's a way to describe it,"  
"do you want to get thrown? Because I will throw you,"  
The dragon simply giggled and flapped the wing it didn't have wrapped in bandages.  
"I- I have questions-"  
Fire chuckled.  
"understandable,"  
\--  
They choose to go to Knight's house, mostly because the kitchen was closer to the living room, so they could talk and get things to eat or drink at the same time.  
"I also got a dragon egg, so that's cool,"  
"h o w"  
"... wait"  
Fire looked at King and Warrior, who was staring confused, well, they all were, but mostly those two.  
"did I never mention my family?"  
"wait-"  
Knight walked in and handed everyone a cup of Coffee.  
"family?"  
Fire chuckled.  
"welllllll-"  
"The dragons in your area are his family! I included, of course,"  
Fire just nodded, as the small dragon jumped from his shoulder to the coat rack.  
"I- okay?"  
Princess glanced around, then turned her attention to the dragon.  
"cool- cool, what happened to your wing?"  
The dragon smiled nervously.  
"I'm an idiot,"  
"decided to go to a cold climate, without anything to protect er wings,"  
"yeeeeah, ehehe,"  
the dragon laughed, rubbing er head, and wagging er tail.  
"and in case your wondering why I did so, mom hurt her wing, and there's a plant there that is said to be able to heal wings!"  
Ey flapped er good wing, laughing again.  
"Guess that was ironic, hurt my own wing trying to fix moms, hehe~!"  
everyone just nodded, and they continued to chat.  
\--  
The dragon, who Princess starting calling 'mew' was asleep, wrapped around the egg that Fire got from the Red Dragon, mostly to cover the cracks and dents in it.  
"so, why did she give you the egg?"  
"The snatcher in the cave is usually calm about the eggs she has, but it kept trying to eat that egg particular, so she gave it to me to hatch along with Mew,"  
Knight nodded, leaning against Fire, who wrapped an arm around Knight, and they fell asleep until Mew woke them up with a chomp to each leg.  
"ow! Mew!"  
"The egg's hatching!"  
They both ran over, and a small, new, crack had formed, it grew larger until a small claw knocked out a piece of shell. After a few moments, the baby dragon knocked over the egg and poked it's head out.  
"okay- uh- Knight can you get me some towels to dry them off?"  
Knight nodded and grabbed some towels quickly.  
"Thanks, babe, okay, don't worry lil' guy,"  
The dragon was helped out and wrapped in a towel, it was the size as a baby cookie, and Mew seemed worried.  
"are they okay? so tiny..."  
Fire rubbed er head, and carefully dried off the baby, once they were dried off, he unwrapped it.  
"ah jeez, poor thing,"  
It was missing a foot, and their wings were massively different in size, but they were alive. Fire stood up and looked at Knight, who looked worried, then at Mew.  
"they should be fine, just'll need a bunch of TLC,"  
They both nodded.  
\--  
Princess decided that Pod was a good name for the baby dragon, who was a patchy black and white dragon, with bright purple eye's. Their wings were still uneven, one day, Knight noticed something wrong with it.  
"uh, Fire?"  
"yeah?"  
"I think something's wrong with Pod's wing-"  
Fire was over soon, checking on their wing, and swearing under his breath.  
"ugh, we might as well call you Raven with how unlucky you are,"  
"what's wrong with them?"  
Fire looked at Princess, and King, before sighing.  
"their wing is rotting,"  
He picked them up, and pet their head.  
"Well, mom might know what to do, I'll be back, Mew don't destroy anything,"  
"I make no promises,"  
Fire was gone before Mew said that.  
\--  
He came back a bit later, with a wingless Pod, Mew shook er head.  
"Poor Pod,"  
Fire shrugged and placed them in the bed that Knight made a few days before, to let them sleep.  
"Well, 'pose it could have been worse,"  
"how so?"  
"there are two things that cause a wing to rot, they, luckily, had the one from moisture, probably from how long they where in the egg,"  
Warrior nodded and went back to solving the crossword he was doing.  
\--  
Knight found Pod wobblily walking around, eye's still closed tightly, they looked in the direction that Knight was coming from.  
"Hey there little guy, whatcha doing here?"  
"h.... h... hun..."  
They panted halfway through, and Knight picked them up.  
"Hungry? I'll tell Fire, he'll know what to give you, okay?"  
"y... yeah..."  
\--  
Pod was asleep in Knight's lap, and Mew was asleep in Fire's, they were just snuggling, fast asleep. Knight and Fire woke up for some reason and looked at each other, Knight smiled, and leaned again Fire even more.  
"well, I suppose that's one way to get a family,"  
Fire laughed a bit and nuzzled against Knight more as well.  
"yeah..."


	21. I hear you like headcanons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mostly about Princess and tiger lily tbh

Tiger Lily, being at least blood wise in the royal family has healing magic, as does Princess, from their mother

Tiger Lily didn’t know about it until Butter got hurt and the magic just activated to help them.

When the magic is used on a family member is also makes the family member stronger for a short time

The way King found out that ‘hey maybe she’s related’ is when she got hurt, and Princesses magic healed her and made her beat the shit out of the tiger that attacked them in the first place.

He still doesn’t know that both his kids are alive tho

Tiger and Princess didn’t formally meet until Princess got attacked in the jungle while out on an adventure, but Princess would sometimes see her in the forest line when they were little

if tiger was also saved by King with Princess they would be the same height, but as fate has it she wasn’t and the women is at least two inches taller than princess (or two feet, in human measures)

Honestly, tiger is just taller than the whole royal family adfnhsdgb

Knight and Tiger have races, her and butter always win, always

Knights horse is named Harmony

Knight was like, 5 when he cut off the dragon’s tail, don’t ask how he did because no one knows

Tiger is oddly fascinated by infinity scarves and shiny stuff

Tiger sleeps like a cat, so she is usually in the middle of the best when she sleeps, the only time she hasn’t been in the middle is when she passed out and Princess tucked her in normal

Tiger doesn’t live in the castle, but will sometimes spend the night

back on the topic of tallness Tiger’s almost as tall as the shortest legendary (wind, who would be 9 feet tall in the human measures) So tiger would be 8 feet tall and princess is 6 feet tall, Kings probably also in the six feet range, Queen was also tall, she was 8 feet in human measures

back when Dark choco was still one of Princesses guards they where the go-to for chasing her and bringing her back, now that they don’t feel like Princess is safe around them that’s Knights job

Knight is thinking about removing his door because of how often people kick it down

Like seriously this man can not catch a break, someone teach Princess how to knock

Knight doesn’t live in the castle, he lives in a house a bit out of the ways so someones out of the castle to get to looking for princess faster, ironcily this was Princesses idea

Princess is a chaotic good

Princess ‘hooking up my guards with people’ Cookie

Princess is ace/aro because I physicaly can not see her in a relationship, despite that she is good with helping people find good matches

she and red bean are good pals, ace pals, Red bean is homoromantic lol

Princess has tried to ride a dragon at least once


	22. So THATS why their blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you can figure out who the friend is then good job

DJ and their friend snuck into a sectioned off bit of land, the friend trailing a bit behind them, holding her slingshot nervously.  
"Beats are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"course hearts! I promise nothin' bad's gonna happen!"  
DJ smiled, and gave her hand a squeeze, she smiled a bit and followed after them.   
Eventually, they found a large lab, worn down and clearly not in use.  
"ooooh!  
DJ looked for a way in, while she tried to read the sign on the side.  
"warning, highly e.... e... explosive? hmm... well that's not good,"  
She jumped and ran after them.  
"yo wait! there's some explosive stuff here beats! be careful!"  
They looked back and smiled.  
"It'll be fine! I swear on my life,"  
But it wasn't fine, as both would soon find out.  
\--  
"Hey, Beats? w- we should go, I don't feel safe,"  
They looked over, she really looked scared, they nodded and started to find their way back.  
"yeah, this place is giving me the creeps, lets-"  
The door flew shut, and red lights started to blare.  
"AH!"  
She clung to them, starting to cry.  
"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, DJ PLEASE I WANNA GO HOME,"  
DJ was trying to get the door open, rubbing her back.  
"I- I know Hearts, we'll- we're gonna get out, I just gotta get this thing open,"  
They struggled with the door, as the pressure built up in the room, making the machines go haywire.  
\--  
The door finally opened, DJ barreled out, she following close behind, they were almost out when.  
Boom, something blew up, DJ was knocked out.  
\--  
They woke up in the hospital, silence, aside for a buzzing.  
\--  
No one was telling them what her condition was, they were getting worried, the buzzing was getting worse, and they still wouldn't take off the bandages.  
\--  
They wondered what type of bandages they were using, they couldn't even tell that they were on.  
\--  
They ended up just singing to occupy the air when someone walked in.  
"DJ?"  
They lit up and waved in the direction the noise came from.  
"Yo Mint! How ya been?"  
He didn't reply, just sat down.  
"hmm?"  
"I don't know why they told me to tell you- but- uh- well,"  
They could hear Mint choke up, and he gripped their hands tightly.  
"She- she got a piece of metal through her chest and-"  
Mint started to cry, so did DJ- wait, they didn't have bandages on?  
"M- mint?"  
"yeah-"  
"when did they take the bandages off my face?"  
Mint fell quiet and squeezed their hand again.  
"two weeks ago... it basically destroyed your eyes..."  
They broke down sobbing.  
"Oh god, what did I do?"  
They went incoherent, Mint couldn't tell them anything else, he knew he would forget to tell them... Oh well, they'll learn what Wasabi said she could do eventually, right?


	23. Hero upgraded my edgy sons cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Lemon you poor baby

The words tore through Lemon, making him take a step back, and runoff, smothering a cry.  
"Freak... hah..."  
He found his way to the dragon valley, and collapsed onto the ground, throwing his cube as hard as he could against the nearest rock.  
"hah.... hahah.... h..."  
He slumped, and stared emotionlessly at the sky, still crying, he trusted them.  
"..."  
He was an idiot, falling asleep here of all places.  
"bzzt,"  
He could try to fix the cube tomorrow.  
\--  
"Darling who is that?"  
"I don't know, he was asleep in the Dragon Valley, figured it wasn't a good idea to leave him there,"  
He felt someone lay him down on a couch, but was far too tired to open his eye's an see, the lady who spoke felt his hair, before walking away.  
"Okay~ I'll go make him some tea for when he wakes up,"  
The person didn't respond, but he felt him sit down at the edge of the couch, something nuzzled him, and the person chuckled.  
"Jelly.co leave him alone, he needs to rest,"  
Jelly.co choose to find it's way into his arms, as he tried to open his eye's, but he couldn't wake up for some reason.  
"bzzt, beep!"  
Jelly.co was making some random noises, before talking normally.  
"Warm! Charging!"  
He felt his powers sparking, a third person he hadn't noticed spoke up.  
"Whoa! tho coowl! he's wike a suwpew hewo two!!!!"  
Whoever she was, she was clearly amazed, he wasn't even meaning to do that, Jelly.co was just, absorbing it, not like he was complaining.  
He felt his eye's flutter open, a cup of tea was in front of him, the three in the house talking to a fourth.  
"Really?!"  
"I mean- I guess so?"  
"Popcorn darling please, he- oh, never mind,"  
They all looked over at him, he had leaned up and was quietly drinking the tea, keeping his gaze away, his shield was gonna activate, he could feel it. Why did he have to break his cube? He was such an idiot- wait, what the hell is that?  
A black cube sat in front of him, next to where the tea was, he didn't even notice it, nor did he notice El asleep in a pet bed.  
"Uh- yeah I figured you'd probably want it fixed, sort of upgraded it in the process, haha!"  
He just grabbed it, the cube sparked, it could take a lot more then the last one could, that was for sure, he finished the tea, and curled back up, talking loud enough for at least the one who had upgraded the cube to hear.  
"thanks..."


	24. yeets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pom is, big valid

Her master sent her to buy supplies, she choose to take the longer route, mostly to clear her head. The soft dribble of rain was the only evidence for the massive storm from yesterday, well, minus the fallen branches and large puddles.  
Splash, splash, splash, crying- wait, crying?  
She followed the sound of crying, to find a knocked over carriage, with a small child laying outside it, shaking and sobbing. He stared as she picked him up, using some magic to calm him down.  
"Shh, it is okay young one, do not cry,"  
He clung onto her, whimpering.  
"cold, hungey,"  
She held him close and started to the town.  
"I will get you something to eat, I'm sure my master will let you stay with us,"  
"okway…"  
\--  
The boy was playing with some bricks, Pom was near him, making some food, her master was sitting at the table, drinking some tea.  
"Pomegranate?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Did he say his name?"  
Pom simply shook her head, the boy looked up, and at the other two.  
"Cawamel,"  
He went back to playing, and the two nodded.  
\--  
Caramel was ready for his first day of high school, arms crossed, being an edgy fucker, Pom patted his head, and handed him some glasses.  
"Have a good day-"  
She glanced around, just to make sure her master wasn't around.  
"Hero,"  
Hero smiled a bit and left.


	25. Rollcake darling your doing great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i love the new update

Rollcake sipped on the milk, watching pancake play with Strawberry, Mimmy, and Hello Kitty, they were picking wild strawberries. Pancake ran over to his brother and handed some over.  
"twy some!"  
Rollcake chuckled and ate some of the fruit. As Pancake ran back to continue playing with the three. He munched on the strawberries, and drank the milk, and for once in his life, he felt himself calm down. He didn't feel the need to destroy anything, he was peaceful.


	26. Mint you horny fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone teach Mint how to be subtle

Mint had just grabbed the jacket quickly, he didn't even notice it was red, not until a bit after chatting with the mysterious cookie he came upon in his walk.  
"I'm assuming Cheesecake was the one who went off on mom about smashing it honestly, I love dad, but he's basically a wet blanket, haha,"  
The cookie laughed, in turn, made Mint laugh.  
"I guess the world will never know,"  
The two chatted, as their pets chatted a bit away.  
"This is defiantly the most social he's been in a while!!! that's for sure!!!!"  
Pup giggled, wagging her tail, Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si looked at Pup with confusion, who just giggled, and went back to digging around a bush. Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si looked back at the two cookies, the smaller cookie was blushing, and looking at the other, with a look in his eye's.  
"Oh no,"  
"mmm?"  
Pup had filled her mouth with berries, she looked at Mint, whatever he was saying, it was flustering her master.  
"Mint you horny f-"  
Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si sighed, deciding not to finish that sentence.  
"MINT!!! DINNER'S READY!!!"  
Mint looked over, to Cheesecake's voice, she was starting to walk into view. Mint kissed the cookies cheek quickly, before running off to his sister.  
"COMING!!"  
He looked back and winked at the cookie.  
"See ya later~"  
Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si followed his owner, glancing back and the flustered Cookie, who Pup was comforting.  
"Mint do you know how to be subtle?"  
"haha~ no,"


	27. cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess had many plans for the game, mostly involving those four

Knight bought at least five bottles of whiskey for princesses game, he didn't know what it was, but she invited Chili pepper and Fire Spirit, so he was scared.  
"So uh, you know why she told us to go here?"  
"she just told me to buy alcohol and wait for her,"  
Knight dug through his cup shelf, he knew at least four people would be here, but something told him Princess would bring White and Pistachio to.  
Bang!  
The door flung open, and Princess stood at it, with the two Knight felt she would bring. White looked exhausted, and Pistachio looked confused.  
"why are we here?"  
"I figured Knight's dad wouldn't like having those two at the castle,"  
Pistachio, once she saw Chili, let out a swear under her breath. And looked at Princess.  
"So, what are we 'playing'?"  
"Truth or dare, duh,"  
Knight looked at the whiskey.  
"I'm not that mean, if you really don't want to do a dare, or answer a truth, you take a shot!"  
"ahhhhh,"  
They sat in a circle and started.  
\--  
White was the only one who hadn't drunken anything, and Knight was completely hammered.  
"You are all cowards,"  
"wellllll I'm sooooo sorry, hic."  
White looked at Knight, who had stood up to look for more alcohol.  
"Okay then, Knight, truth or dare?"  
Knight sat back down, and princess went to look.  
"dare,"  
White looked at Knight and got the most shit-eating grin she possibly could.  
"I dare you...."  
She looked around and saw Fire Spirit, was trying to boil an empty water bottle. She looked back at Knight, but she took the shot before he could.  
"To make out with Fire Spirit~"  
Knight took a deep breath in, as Fire Spirit looked over, he saw White's shot was empty, and quickly stood up. Knight let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up as well, dragging Fire Spirit out of the room, to the hallway that led upstairs.  
Princess came back into the room.  
"Did we let them out of the closet?"  
".... fuck,"  
The two scurried off to the basement to let out Pistachio and Chili from a closet Knight had in it for some reason.  
"mph~"  
Fire was sitting on the ground, with Knight on his lap, with one hand on his cheek, the other wrapped around his waist. Knight's arms had ended up around Fire's neck, they were so caught up in their, activities, that they didn't notice the other's watching before Princess couldn't help but stifle a snort. Knight was off Fire within a second, blushing heavily.  
"You were saying~"  
"Sh-shut up,"  
There was a wave of giggles, laughs, or snorts before everyone went back to playing, Knight was only taking truths, no one could get him to take another dare.


	28. Devil I;m so sorry afdjhtfd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat an invalid bastard that reaches past even Dark E.- I mean Fairy

Devil sprinted through the forest, hearing groans and moans from the Jelly walkers surrounding them, tears running down their face.

"SOMEONE!!! HELP!!"

They tripped, and fell down a small raven, screaming out as their foot got stuck under a rock.

"PAPA!! DAD!! NIS!!"

They tugged at their foot, sobbing, hearing the groans get closer.

"S... Someone? anyone?"

Their small whimpers grew into full on sobs, they didn't want to die, not here, anywhere but here.

"d.... ev.... il....."

Angel, right, they... Devil shook their head, and looked over, Angel stared blankly, drawing closer, holding out their hand.

"h... urt?"

"Ni- s....."

They bawled harder, that set something in Angel off.

"HEAVEN IS WAITIͶG,"

Something hit them away, with enough force to knock them over and tear up part of their wing.

"ah! Devil!"

Fairy wiped off her wand, as Angel simply wandered away. Devil wiped away the tears and did their best to hide their fear as Fairy helped them up, kicking away the rock.

"What are you doing out here?"

They didn't respond for a moment, before whimpering.

"We were looking around, and we got attacked by Jelly walkers- a- and..."

They hugged their body tightly, tears streaming down again, as Fairy picked them up, and patted their head.

"Me and dad got separated while running away..."

"What about Fire Spirit,"

They couldn't respond, they just broke down again.


	29. it's raining Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no really, just look at Space Doughnut

The wizards grouped around the hole, a cookie laid unconscious in it, a key-shaped staff lying next to her.

"interesting, I've never seen a Cookie like this before,"

"What about the Millenial Tree?"

"he... he doesn't look like her though,"

"... no, he doesn't, but he's the closest match,"

The Wizards nodded, as a younger one slid down into the hole, and approached her.

"'mam?"

"hnng... hm?"

She leaned up, the veil draping over her face. She looked around, at the Wizards, mostly the one that stood closest.

His 'beard' was nothing more than just a scarf, he was clearly a young boy, he held a staff, that looked like it was made of candy.

"Are you okay?"

She rubbed the back of her head, before grabbing her staff and standing up.

"Yes, I am fine,"

She smiled, as the moon crest reappeared on the staff, and she stood at her full height, she easily towered over the boy, but her calm demeanor kept any fear he might have felt away.

"do... do you happen to know where I am?"

Another Wizard went into the hole, and walked over, he was closer to her height, but she still had to look down.

"Our land has no name, but we are by the Millenial Tree if that gives you any hint,"

She simply nodded, and looked up at the sky, before sighing.

"Well, I suppose I'm stuck here now,"


	30. Wizard 'i'm getting taught by a god holy fuck' Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Moonlight that kid was probably reincarnated into a cookie after Dark E. Killed him

Moonlight was sitting on a chair (or throne, she supposed), looking at Wizard as he shuffled his beard (well, scarf) nervously, holding a staff that looked like one she saw so long ago.

"teach you?"

He nodded, and repositioned his hat for the fourth time in the minute.

"well- your the only one who mastered the Wizards magic- uh- m- minus her but-"

Moonlight got off the chair, and walked over to Wizard, bending down so they where face-to-face, she smiled softly, and patted his hat.

"If you so wish, I don't have anything else to do anyways,"


	31. gotta take care of your big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Apple best sister

Apple was eating some food, looking at Cinnamon, who was laying down with his arms above his head, loudly groaning.

"Mistew Cinnamon, you don't have to wear the chest tingy when no one else is home, it's not good fow you,"

He looked up, and her at her, before laughing, and placing his face back on the floor.

"I have some guests coming over, so I just wanna have it on in case their over soon,"

Apples reply was to sigh and get off her chair, laying down next to them.

"you pwomise you won't wear it tomorrow?"

Cinnamon looked at her again, before nodding.

"I promise,"


	32. Herbrock fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeets

Herb paced outside the bar, feeling his eye's boring into his back, he looked over and saw Rockstar running over.  
"Hey! Sorry, I'm late!"  
Herb giggled, and walked over, out of his view, today was to make him happy, and not worry about who would be there when he got home.  
\--  
They sat at an ice-cream parlor, eating, well, ice-cream. Herb giggled as he stole some of Rockstar's, who in turn stole his own.   
"hehe~"  
Rockstar smiled and used one of his fingers to wipe away some of the ice-cream on Herb's face, smiling cheerfully. Herb giggled and did the same, and Rockstar giggled too.  
\--  
It was almost midnight at this point, and Herb was tired, Rockstar took his phone, and opened it.  
"what are you doing?"  
"I'm just gonna tell Sparkling that your gonna spend the night is all,"  
Herb just nodded and nuzzled against Rockstar more on the bench. He copied down the phone number and sent a text on his phone.  
\--  
you: yo  
Sparky bastard:?  
Sparky bastard: who is this?  
you: Rockstar  
you: Herbs sleeping over at my place  
you: peace  
\--  
He ignored any text that Sparkling sent, and brought Herb to his place.  
"heyyyy Rocky!"  
"ugh, hey DJ,"  
DJ giggled, spotting the half-asleep Herb in Rockstars arms.  
"ohohoho~"  
"I will kick you out the nearest window,"  
Rockstar carried him to his bedroom, and laid him down on the bed, laying on the floor next to him.  
He woke up to Herb clinging to him, tears running down his face, sobbing.  
"Oh jeez! Herby are you okay?"  
"don'tlethimnearmedon'tlethimnearmedon'tlethimnearmedon'tlethimnearmedon'tlethimnearme"  
"Whoa! Herby, it's okay, your safe,"  
Herb looked up at him, calming down right away.  
"Rocky?"  
Herb smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"Phew, I thought I was at my hou- wait why am I here?"  
"I didn't feel like taking you home, so I brought you here,"  
"he- Sparkling knows I'm here?"  
"Yeah,"  
Herb sighed and stood up, smiling.  
Rockstar walked Herb home about 6:00 pm.  
"Thank you for the time! I had fun!"  
Rockstar giggled, and leaned in, lightly kissing Herb, Herb kissed back, before pulling back and giggling more.  
"I'll see you later!"  
Herb started to walk inside, seeing him standing in the kitchen, he had seen that.  
Herb shook away the slight fear and went inside.


	33. Raven what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka how the fuck did this even happen

Kiwi half raced back to Fruity's room, a half-asleep Wind in tow, the purple gleam in the bedroom caused Wind to wake up fully, the cookie standing, holding Fruity in his arms, chuckled darkly.

"ah~ nice to see you two as well~"

Fruit snack was unconscious on the floor, as Night Raven walked out of the shadows. 

"how the hell are you even-"

Wind stopped mid-sentence, and pulled out his bow, motioning Kiwi behind him.

"details detials~"

He giggled, and placed Fruit back in her bed, most of the tension in the air dissipated.

"Why are you here,"

Raven let out a small laugh and raised his hands in the air.

"Well, no one's gonna die with me here, probably,"

A yawn, followed by Tree walking into view.

"why are you two up this late- oh,"

He looked at Raven, at Fruit Snack, then Fruity, Kiwi, and finally Wind.

"Well then,"  
\--  
"so, you just, woke up in a cave last night?"

"Yeah,"

"And your response was to come here?"

"mhm,"

"and to, pick up Fruity?"

"what? she was upset,"

Tree poured out a cup of tea and gave one to everyone.

"...."

He sighed.

"well, that shouldn't have happened,"

Wind sighed and patted Fruity's back.

"Oh, you think?"


	34. Idk man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess has always been the mood, even as a small child

Knight sighed, and sat down on a rock, his father laughing.

"welp! you lasted longer than before! that's an improvement, right?"

"You say that everytime dad,"

Warrior smiled and patted his sons head, who then proceeded to fall over, groaning loudly. A high pitched giggle reminded the two that Princess and King had come along, King was trying to keep her from running off.

"I'm sure you should make her a playpen at the castle,"

King let out a small sigh and smiled weakly.

"I know... m?"

A small roar in the distance, they knew what was coming.

The Dragon was there in a moment, landing on a rock nearby, and looking about. Looking for something, it spotted them quickly but looked around frantically.

A small giggle from nearby caught Knights attention, the dragon didn't seem to notice. It climbed off the rock, and over to the small group, still looking around.

King held onto Princess firmly, but not enough to hurt her, and Warrior stood in front of the two, Knight gulped, hoping it didn't know who he was. 

"... mhm?"

More giggled, and the dragon huffed, prompting even more giggles, and a cookie to jump out from the crevices in the rocks, giggling happily. The dragon simply rolled its eyes, and grabbed him by the waist, and flew off.

"..."

"wh... what was that?"

"who was that, more importantly,"

Knight shrugged, and stood up, they had to leave soon anyway.  
\--

Knight ran through the dragon lands, yelling loudly.

"PRINCESS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Harmony ran after him, neighing out for Princess as well, Tail was yelling out for Locket.

"PRINCESS- gAH-"

A loud roar and something slammed against him, he looked at the cookie, the cookie from those many years ago.

"ugh... oh!"

He stood up and held out a hand.

"sorry!"

Knight took the cookies hand and stood up.

"it's... fine?"

The cookie smiled cheerfully and looked around.

"Whatcha doing here? most cookies don't exactly-"

Knight cut him off, grabbing Harmony's reins as she started to freak out.

"Princess is anything but normal,"

The cookie nodded, as a bird flew over, squawking angrily.

"yeah yeah yeah,"

The bird growled and saw Knight.

"need help looking for her?"

Harmony broke free and ran back out of the Dragon Valley, Knight sighed.

"I guess so,"  
\--

They searched for hours until finally the young cookie was found, sitting on a rock, out of breath.

"Princess!"

She looked up and waved.

"Hi, Knight! Hi, the cookie that was dragged away by a dragon that one time!"

Knight sighed, as the younger one skipped over, she wasn't hurt, just tired.

"I- uh.... right,"

The cookie laughed, before flying off.

"Did you get his name?"

"no"

Princess shook her head, and the two returned home.  
\--

Knight heard knocking at his window, the orange glow made it clear who was there, he huffed, and ignored it, he betrayed them- ALL of them.

But the knocking continued, he wanted inside, but Knight would be damned if he would give in.

"Hmph... ugh... fine,"

He opened the window, Fire Spirit flew in and hugged Knight tightly.

"hey..."

"Hey!"

He smiled, but it went away once he saw the annoyed expression on Knight's face, Fire sighed, and looked away.

"Fair enough... an- anyway!"

Fire grabbed Knight's hands.

"I uh... wanted to show you something,"

Knight rolled his eye's, and let Fire lead him elsewhere.

It was just a small flower, red and yellow, clinging to a rock for dear life.

"?"

"It's uh- I found it a few days ago and- wanted to know i- if you uh... liked flowers?"

Knight stared at Fire, before backing at the flower.

"... I mean-"

"Dragon flowers don't do good together, he already has one... so I mean..."

Knight looked at Fire, before sighing.

"sure, I'll take it, if you'll leave me alone,"

Fire nodded and went to look for a pot.  
\--

Knight stared at the flower, sighing quietly, the emotions he felt long ago were coming back, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.


	35. I stasrted writing this last year what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha im funny laugh
> 
> i also started this while i was sad for some reason so in case your wonderinf

Lemon looked at the cookie who was sitting on the café stool two away from him, the cafe's owner went right to making his order, this guy was clearly a regular. Or the owner was good with orders, either way, the guy had a cup of something and a cake within a few minutes.  
"Here you go, sir! Sorry, that took so long haha!"  
He had ordered chocolate milk with a cookie, he just nodded.  
"It's fine..."  
The owner nodded and went back to taking orders.  
He felt a pair of eye's looking at him, he glanced to the guy, and locked eye's with him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Lemon went back to eating, and texting Lime.  
\--  
you: well I'm here  
Pickup-limes: cool, why are you texting me  
you: some dudes staring at me  
Pickup-limes: punch him  
you: Lime  
you: NO  
\--  
He felt a small tap on his shoulder, and he glanced over, the guy was looking at him, smiling softly.  
"Howdy~"  
His tone was flirtatious, Lemon could already feel his face heating up.  
"Uh... hi?"   
He was texting Lime slightly quicker, as the guy chuckled.  
\--  
You: FUCK HES REALLY HOT  
Pickup-limes: Lemon  
You: He isn't flirt-  
\--  
He could feel the eye's scanning his body, before another chuckle.  
"You're cute~"  
"eep"  
\--  
You: I TAKE IT BACK HES FLIRTING  
Pickup-limes: I gotta do something but I wish thou luck  
\--  
He looked up at the guy, putting away his phone and sipping on the milk.  
"Thank you.."  
The guy smiled and scooted to the stool next to him.  
"I like your hair~ It looks really soft~"  
His mind was racing, no one had ever really flirted with him before unless you count those two, but those were just compliments to make him feel better.  
"The black really suits you too~"  
He got another text, he mumbled another thank you and checked it.  
\--  
Orange you glad you found me: Lime said someone is flirting with you  
You: yes  
You: he's really hot HELP  
Orange you glad you found me is typing  
Orange you glad you found me: I can't do much cause I have a small bastard to keep from dying  
Orange you glad you found me: but I wish you luck bro!  
You: thanks Orange,,,  
\--  
He looked back at the guy, he had looked away to take a sip out of his cup, Lemon looked at his hands.  
"... um"  
He looked over, and smiled, before looking at the door, where a woman stood, glaring in his general direction.  
"ahem... mhm?"  
Lemon gulped, something told him he would be gone soon.  
"what- uh- what's yo- you- your n- na- nam- na-"  
He started to stutter mid-question, he was blushing, rubbing his arms nervously, the guy smiled.  
"M' names Adventurer! Yours?"  
He took a deep breath, before responding.  
"L- lemon..."  
The lady sat down next to Adventurer, the owner made her order right away as well.  
"Howdy Berry!"  
"Adventurer,"  
Adventurer turned his attention back to Lemon, Blackberry looked over at him, he had gotten another text.  
"Well someone's popular~"  
"haha, no,"  
\--  
Candyhearts: LEMON HOLY FUCK  
Candyhearts: GUESS WHO JUST CONFESSED???

You: Rollcake?

Candyhearts: YES  
You: nice  
Candyhearts: ALSO I THINK DINO ACCEPTED IDK THEY JUST WENT TO HIS ROOM  
Candyhearts: wait  
Candyhearts: fuck  
You: fdgdfhrfdd  
You: F  
\--  
He smiled a bit, and put his phone on the counter, and quietly sipped on his milk.  
"You're even cuter when you smile~"  
"Adventurer I am going to kill you, stop"  
"no,"  
Lemon covered his mouth, more blush covering his face. Adventurer laughed a bit, and Blackberry sighed.  
"I apologize for cutting this short, but Adventurer your father wishes to speak to you, so we really must be going,"  
Adventurer sighed, before looking at Lemon, who had grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of somewhere.  
"haha! I'm going to die! Anyway bye-"  
He had the napkin shoved into his face, before Lemon put down money for his order, and quickly leaving the café.  
\--  
Pickup-lime: soooo Lemon  
Pickup-lime: how'd the whole 'hot guy' thing go?  
You: he was leaving so I panicked and gave him my number  
Pickup-lime is typing  
Pickup-lime: LEMON  
You: ANYWAY GONNA GO SURPISE ORANGE BYE  
\-----  
Lemon was sitting at the park, waiting for Adventurer, this wasn't their first date, that was a few weeks ago, but he was still anxious.  
\--  
Pickup-lime: soooo how ya doing? I can feel your anxiety from Line  
You: he's not here and I'm dying  
Pickup-lime: if he doesn't come ill astral project my volleyball into his face  
You: dahdgsdfs  
\--  
He looked up, and around before he caught sight of Adventurer running over.  
"haha! sorry, I'm late I got caught up in something!"  
Based on the ash on his face, Lemon could only assume he meant Cherry.  
"I can see,"  
Adventurer laughed, as Lemon rolled his eye's, and texted Lime one more time before they went to dinner.  
\--  
You: he's here, no volleyballs need to be astrally projected  
Pickup-lime: cool, have a good date~  
\--  
And they were off.  
\-----  
Pickup-limes: say what's Oranges favorite flower again?  
You: Mint green daisy's  
Pickup-limes: nice  
\--  
Lemon rolled his eye's, before opening up to the text Adventurer had sent  
\--  
yehot: so for totally not a gift for valentines day reasons do you like flowers?  
You: there's a small chance  
You: would you like specifications?  
yehot: maaaaybe :3  
you: nerd  
You: I don't really have a fav but lilac ones r cool  
You: also it's flower o'clock my dude, this is the third time someone's asked me for flower advice today  
\-----  
5 dates, 5. fucking. Dates. Lemon was smiling and very giddy, but also feeling an indescribable amount of dread. Lemon took a deep breath and messed with the suit again, Addie had given it to him for today. He looked over at the clock, he would be here to pick the four up soon.  
"LEMON YA READY?"  
"y- YEAH!"  
He walked out, Orange was wearing a, well, orange dress, with a white bow keeping her ponytail up. Lime was wearing a pink sundress she pulled out of her dresser, with black boots. Then there was Grapefruit, who also had a suit on, it was a deep maroon, her hair was held back with a headband and some bobby pins.   
Lemon's suit was black, it looked like one you would wear at a funeral, the undershirt was a light yellow, and the tie, if he could tie it, was a bit darker then his hair.  
"I have no idea how to tie this thing help,"  
Orange laughed and walked over to tie the tie.  
"You are so useless when it comes to clothes,"  
"I was wearing you know what for the first three weeks after you found me, so I mean,"  
She laughed, as a knock echoed from the door, Lemon took a deep breath and went to answer it. It was Blackberry.  
"Are you four ready?"  
Lemon opened the door the rest of the way and looked at the other three. Who looked at each other, and nodded.  
"uh- y- yup"  
Blackberry nodded, and the four left for Addie's father's place.  
\-----  
Lemon was nervous, his heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, and his cube was sparking a bit, Orange gently patted his shoulder, with a nervous smile.  
"It's okay, if they don't like you, then Grapefruit will destroy them,"  
"They will perish at my hands,"  
Blackberry chuckled a bit and looked out the window.  
"I do not think you will have to worry, his father is quite a nice man, and Sir will just have to deal with it,"  
That calmed him down a little bit at least, but he was still really nervous.  
\--  
Lemon jumped out of the carriage, before glancing up, Addie was waiting by the door, fiddling with his own suit. He saw Lemon and waved happily, he looked like he wanted to run over and hug him, but he stayed in place.   
"Howdy yawl!"  
His hat wasn't on, and his hair was pulled back with gel.  
"yo,"  
Addie placed an arm around Lemons shoulders, smiling.  
"Glad you could come! All of you haha!"  
Grapefruit gave a thumbs up, and the others smiled.  
"Come in- I guess- haha!"  
He was clearly nervous as well, while the small group walked inside of the mansion.  
Two people were already inside, which Lemon could only assume was his father and whoever this 'Sir' guy was. Sir glanced over, his sharp eye's landing on Lemon right away. Lemon fiddled with his cube, and partly pressed closer to Addie.  
"Oh! hello there! You must be Lemon!"  
He looked at Addie's father, he looked friendly enough.  
"uh- y- yeah,"  
His father smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Ad I wanna talk to you,"  
Adventurer nodded, patted Lemons back, and went back to talk with his father. Lemon stood still for a moment, before walking so he was more against a wall. He could feel someone watching him, he looked around and saw a little girl staring at him from across the room.  
He looked away from her and kept fiddling with his cube, as Orange was trying to keep Grapefruit from running around to fast.  
"h- hello?"  
He looked back down, she was standing right next to him, how did she get over there so fast?  
"yeah?"  
She stared at him and scooted closer.  
"um.... y- your cube looks really cool..."  
He opened his mouth to thank her, but she was already gone. Blackberry walked over to him and stood next to him.  
"that was Onion,"  
He glanced at Blackberry and nodded.  
"Oh my jelly dad nO"  
Addie walked back in, whatever his dad had said, it had embarrassed him. His dad walked in after him, laughing.  
"Just saying!"  
Addie sighed, and walked over to Lemon, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
"Well, anyway, if you need us, we'll be somewhere else,"  
They went upstairs, and his father whistled.  
"DAD SHUT UP,"  
Laughter filled the room as the two left, Addie's face was completely flushed red.  
\-----  
Thunder boomed outside, and Lemon was clinging to Addie for dear life, sobbing a little bit.  
"Shh, it's okay Lemon,"  
Lemon only clung tighter, his terrified whimpers filling the room, another boom.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay Lemon, nothings gonna hurt you,"  
Lemons shaking and whimpering slowly died down, mostly because he ended up falling asleep. Addie softly kissed the top of his head and drifted off as well.  
\-----  
"ADDIE HOLY FUCK CONVINCE ME NOT TO COMMIT MURDER,"  
Addie looked over at Lemon, who was peeved.  
"Uh... it's against the law?"  
"SO ARE A LOT OF THINGS BUT THAT DIDNT STOP SPARKLING NOW DID IT,"  
"?????"  
Addie looked confused and worried, Lemon sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I would say fucking blondes but I am one and doing one,"  
"I'm going to ignore that comment, but uh, what's going on?"  
Lemon took a deep breath, electricity sparking out of him.  
"Oh boy where do I begin,"  
\--  
After some explaining, Addie also looked like he wanted to commit murder in the 1st degree.  
"Well, I guess you'll just have restrained yourself,"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Lemon kicked the back of his leg, and fell over, still screaming.  
"UGH THIS IS WORSE THEN-"

He stopped midsentence, before leaning up, and sighed,  
"then the lab,"  
He stared at his hands for a few minutes, before sighing.  
"I'm gonna go take a nap, can you wake me up for dinner?"  
"If I get dinner, but yeet,"  
Lemon chuckled a bit, before going to his room.  
\-----  
Lemon was snuggled up next to Addie as the movie ran, but he wasn't paying attention, his mind was racing. He really wanted to confess to Addie about his past, but his anxiety was keeping him from it.  
"Oh yeah let's just go into the room with the flickering light,"  
He looked at Addie, who was being salty.  
"This movie is horrid,"  
He laughed a bit, and nuzzled against Addie more, closing his eye's while thinking.  
"... uh... hey Addie?"  
Addie looked at him, keeping one arm wrapped around him.  
"Mhm?"  
Lemon leaned in closer, purring a bit.  
"can I- show you something?"  
Addie nodded, and Lemon nodded.  
"Okay- uh- j- just give me a second,"  
He walked out of the room, and quickly checked a message.  
\--  
Orange you glad you found me: my senses are tingling  
You: I think I'm gonna tell Addie about the whole... lab... thing  
Orange you glad you found me: projects pats and support  
You: QwQ  
\--  
Lemon took a deep breath, and nervously took off his jacket, before walking back into the room, and sitting down next to him.  
"so uh? whatcha wanted to show me?"  
Lemon curled up and nuzzled next to him.  
"I guess 'tell' is more fitting but uhm..."  
He nuzzled against Addie more, why did he take off his jacket again?  
"uhm... you remember you asked about my back?"  
He motioned towards the barely visible scars, oh right, that's why.  
"Uh.. yeah? Why?"  
Lemon took a deep breath, before starting to talk, he didn't know how long he was talking, but a soft kiss on the top of his head got him to stop.  
"..."  
He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted asleep.  
\----  
"and then next thing I knew Berry had thrown my rope out of the window and said to run!"  
Lemon looked over at Addie and laughed a bit.  
"Nice,"  
Addie laughed as well and went back to watching the news.  
"You like sugar?"  
"Mhm!"  
Lemon nodded, and finished up the tea, and gave Addie a cup.  
"You are a mere idiot babe,"  
"I know,"  
Addie smiled, and Lemon sat down next to him.  
"You know you're supposed to sip it, right?"  
Addie winked, and put the empty cup on the coffee table, before leaning back, and wrapping an arm around Lemon.  
"Asking far too much of me,"  
Lemon laughed and nuzzled against Addie' chest.  
"Hey, Sweetie?"  
Lemon looked up, and Addie placed his hands against his face, Lemon laughed a bit more and leaned forward.   
"m~"  
They separated, and Lemon giggled.  
"Absolutely suburb you funky little cowboy~"  
"Wow, rude,"


	36. Wind bls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something something Wind's a useless gay

Wind Archer watched from the distance, the cookie he was staring at was chatting with Avocado, the two were just telling puns back and forth.  
"Wind what are you doing?"  
He looked at Doughnut Fairy, who was polishing its wand.  
"... things,"  
It looked at the two, before snickering.  
"Wind you useless fuck,"  
"You're one to speak,"  
It just laughed, and flew off, leaving Wind to stare, blushing lightly.  
"..."  
Wind slumped against the back of the tree, his blush spreading.  
"Beautiful…"  
He looked over from Avocado, eye's meeting Wind's for a moment, before Wind jumped off, deeper into the forest.  
"... Who was that?"  
Avocado looked over and leaned against him.  
"I have no idea Kiwi, probably Wind Archer,"


	37. Nice to Bean ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha puns

Fig sat by the river, singing, watching the water flow by in a steady stream, the liquid catching the colors of the forest, mixing into a pleasant sight of green, orange, and blue. The fig tree they sat under had leaves falling down, into the river. They heard a twig break nearby, and their eyes went in that direction.  
"... hello..."  
Another cookie was standing near Fig, it looked, squid-like.  
"Heyo!"  
They stood up, as the squid drew closer.  
"who are.... you....?"  
Fig smiled and bent down.  
"m' nam's Fig! w'ts yo'rs?"  
"S... Squid.... ink...."  
"Sq'd in'? Tas a nic' nam'!"  
They hop around Squid, who was counting their legs.  
"four... legs?"  
"Mhm! I got fou' l'gs!"  
Squid seemed to smile, and let out a small giggle.  
"Have... six... legs!"  
"ah! lotso l'gs!"  
They sat back down, and offered a hug, that Squid took happily.  
"Nic' to meetcha!"  
"mhm.."


	38. Requests from wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship this but hte request made me laugh so yeah

Cinnamon sat at the café, sipping some tea, he didn't have any shows scheduled for the week, probably because of all the snow. So he was having a relaxation day, which so far had just consisted of drinking tea and not changing out of pajamas, minus to put pants on, of course.  
"I'll take the usual, Herb,"  
Herb nodded, and started to boil another pot of water, Cinnamon looked up at the cookie now sitting next to him. Mint Choco was pulling out some coins to pay for the tea and cake.  
"Here you go Mint! Cinnamon would you like a refill?"  
Cinnamon nodded, and Herb grabbed the cup to refill it.  
"ah, um, pardon me do you have some extra coins? I forgot to grab enough this morning haha!"  
Cinnamon giggled a bit as well and handed over some coins.  
"Here ya go!"  
"Thank you!"  
Mint paid Herb and started to drink his tea when he was done he turned to look at Cinnamon.  
"How have you been? Haven't seen you around for a bit,"  
"Aside from how cold it's been, I've been good! How about you?"  
Mint just nodded and ate some of his cake.  
"I've been good as well, excusing from Cheesecake bothering me about my- uh... anyway,"  
He blushed a bit, before shoving the rest of the cake into his mouth, Cinnamon laughed, and handed over a napkin. Mint wiped off his face and laughed a bit.  
"Thank you,"  
Cinnamon nodded, and put down his payment.  
"No problem, anyway I have to go home, see you later Mint,"  
Mint waited until he left, before leaving a tip and running off to catch up with Cinnamon. Who looked at him, confused.  
"Hm?"  
"When I said Cheesecake was bothering me I meant she's stalking me, so I don't wanna stay in one place for too long, haha!"  
Cinnamon just nodded, and not to subtly grabbed Mints hand, as they walked through the park. Mint was dying internally, but somehow was hiding it, who knows how.


	39. Hi I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollcake fucking dies

Pancake touched the jelly splattered on his face, staring at the jelly walker on the ground next to him. His gaze trailing up to his brother, who was clutching a torn out chunk of his body, tears rolling down his face.  
"Oh... hey Pancake.. you okay?"  
He coughed and wiped away some of his tears.  
"bwo? What- what's wwong? What happenyed?"  
Pancake scurried over to his brother and hugged him.  
"why awe you bweeding?"  
"D- don't worry bro! I'm fine, I'm just.."  
He broke into a fit of pained coughs, tears running down his face faster then he could wipe them away. Pancake yelled out and hugged his brother tightly.  
"It's- it's fine- I just have to- j-"  
He shoved Pancake away, and his coughs flew blood out of his mouth.  
"Join ma and pa with their... dr- drive! haha,"  
Pancake hugged him tightly, continuing to talk, but Rollcake didn't respond anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	40. owo was dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's 1 in the mornigns

Fire Spirit placed his hands gently across Knight's shoulders, Knight looked really nervous.  
"So uh, what did you call me over for?"  
Knight's face was completely red, and he was sweating.  
"u.. uhm.... w- well... I... uhm..."  
Knight glanced over, Princess had broken in and was passed out on his couch. It had been her idea to tell Fire about a certain circumstance.  
Knight took a deep breath and grabbed Fire's hands.  
"F- follow me..."  
Fire looked at Knight confused but followed him upstairs none the less.  
"soo?"  
"Um.. w- well..."  
He just pointed at the makeshift cradle (Princess dragged it out of the castle half assembled)  
"just... in there..."  
He was slowly getting some confidence, but not much.   
Fire looked at him again, even more confused, but made his way to the cradle. It was dead silent (aside from the faint snoring downstairs) for a few moments, before Fire calmly looked at Knight, with a startled expression.  
"do- do you uh- know- what happened?"  
Knight shrugged, as a small whimper came from the cradle, and Knight sighed.  
"Oh no, not again,"  
The small baby started to sob, and Knight sighed.  
"ugggghhhhhh,"  
Fire let out an anxious laugh, and Knight walked over and picked them up.  
Fire hadn't actually gotten a good look at the kid, now that he could actually see them.  
"so um..."  
"..."  
The baby wouldn't stop screaming, and Knight looked ready to pass out, Fire took a deep breath.  
"um... h- here I uh..."  
Knight took no time in handing over the kid, and passing out on the spot, Knight barely managed to catch him and put him on the bed.  
"oh god..."  
Fire sighed, and looked over to a half-awake Princess, who was standing at the door.  
"You really need to wear condoms..."  
She also fell asleep, and the baby giggled.


	41. kicks down door REQUESTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh

okay yall know what the funk is up.

Rules:  
I'm not doing smut (go to my hoho~ book on Wattpad (shellyandshoal123)   
I'm also not doing Sparklingherb because haHA horrible headcanons are horrible  
Angst? sips water, yes I'll do that  
No ships with adult and child cookies   
ahhh yeah ill update as i think of dif rules


	42. Lemon and Addie uhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by Nate!

Lemon was hanging out with Grapefruit, and by that, I mean he was watching her running around while texting Lime. 

Pickup-Limes: on a scale of one to ten, how gay are you rn?

You: a million, you?

Pickup-Limes: no number that exists can explain how gay I am right now

You: ah, you two fucked, nice

Pickup-limes: LEMON 

Lemon laughed, glancing back up at Grapefruit, who was seeing her time. He glanced down, seeing a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, Addie,"

"Howdy,"

Addie read Lemons text, and laughed, nuzzling into him, Lemon laughed, as Grapefruit skated over.

"I'm gonna go home, have a good day!"

She skated off, and Addie picked up Lemon, giggling.

"Did she just?"

"yyup~"

Lemon laughed and yipped as Addie picked him up, after a few moments he started laughing.

"Oh, my jelly Addie please,"

"Nyahaha~ Now you have to hang with me~"

"Implying I wasn't planning too~"

The two laughed, and Addie put Lemon down, grabbing his hand instead.

"Shall we?"

"I mean of course"

They walked off to the Fair that was in town, by the time they got there (they decided to go get some ice-cream and they lost track of time) the Fair was open.

"So, once we get in, what do you wanna do?"

"uhhh house of mirrors?"

Addie nodded and pulled out money to pay for the tickets.

"I also need to buy you some of the corndogs, this fair has the best ones I've had, haha!"

Lemon nodded and continued to happily fidget in place, Addie smiling, wrapping one arm around him while buying the tickets.  
-

Addie had to go to the bathroom, so Lemon was sitting nearby texting Orange.

Orange-you-glad: o He bought you two tickets for the Fair?

You: yeet

Orange-you-glad: Lucky!!! I wanted ot take Lime,,,

Orange-you-glad: To*

You: F

He stood up as Addie left the bathroom, and they went back to wandering around the fair, Lemon scarfing down a corndog as they walked.

After a countless number of hours (which mostly consisted of Lemon clinging to Addie during the haunted mansion, and Addie clinging to Lemon at the ferries wheel). Lemon grew drowsy, Addie let out a small laugh, lightly kissing the top of his head.

"Ready to go home?"

"Mhm... zz..."

Addie smiled and started leading Lemon out of the Fair.

"We can come back tomorrow, m'kay?"

"!!"

Addie laughed, and they went home.


	43. Squids babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call 911

og. request from Wattpad.  
\--  
Gumball and Squid where out swimming (Or Squid was, Gumball was sitting at the ocean floor watching them swim) with Rockstar and Herb nearby, eating ice-cream. After a bit Gumball surfaced, and instead sat by the shore, cheering on Squid as they blew bubbles. Eventually, the two walked (or scooted in Squids case) over to Herb and Rockstar.

"Is it just me or is it like, a bazillion degrees out today?"

"No... more..."

Herb giggled, and reached behind him, handing them both a bottle of lemonade.

"Hm..?"

"It's lemonade! It's really tasty!"

Gumball helped Squid open their bottle, he started to chug it down as they sipped it curiously, they fell silent for a few moments, and they let out a loud gurgle. Shaking as they did so.

"Yummy!"

The group laughed, and Gumball finished his drink, Squid took some time, but they did as well. They where gurgling in pure joy, as Rockstar then dug around in the bag sitting by Herb (not so casually using that as an excuse to wrap an arm around him) and tossed over some ice-cream to them as well, Gumball helped Squid remove the wrapper, explaining.

"Treat...? Tasty..?"

"Mhm! You'll like it!"

They went back to eating, Squid gurgled even more, as Herb laid out a towel for the two to lay on.

"Tasty! I like..!"

Gumball laughed, plopping on the towel, they went back to swim some more, but generally spent the rest of the day (until Salt and Pirate picked them up) talking with the two (and teaching Squid new stuff).


	44. Fire bls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Knight is being bothered

Request by anon!  
\--

Knight was set in front of the castle, Princess was on edge after the attack, and asked him to watch for the night as the funerals were set up. Harmony and Dragon would have joined him, but they went to help Royal rebuild the stables, so he was alone.  
"Pfft, are you monologuing?"  
"Let me be bored Fire, also hello,"  
Fire patted his shoulder, and floated off, before coming back.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I lost track five seconds in,"  
Fire let out a hearty laugh, and not so casually grabbed Knights helmet, who gave him a confused expression.  
"Fire what are you doing- h- HEY!"  
He yanked off the helmet, freeing the messy blonde hair from its grasp, Knight stumbled back but stayed stood up.  
"Fire what the hell! Give that back!"  
"Has anyone even visited?"  
"Well- No- But someone could come by anytime! Give it back!)"  
"nnnnoope,"  
"Ugh!"  
Fire laughed, and held the helmet just barely out of Knights grasp, after a bit, Pistachio showed up, looked at the two, and slowly walked away.  
"Howdy Pistachio!"  
"... What is happening?"  
"He stole my helmet,"  
"I stole his helmet,"  
"... okay then, Princess wants us to switch places,"  
"Where do I go?"  
Knight jumped just high enough to grab back his helmet, as Pistachio pointed at Princess, who was watching in amusement.  
"Follow her and see,"  
Knight kept the helmet in his arm to keep it away from Fire (who was following them) as he went with Princess, who led him to another section of the castle. This one's wall was being rebuilt, with the help of Moonlight.  
"Fire are you gonna be useful or just annoy him?"  
"Annoy him, duh,"  
"Well, wish you luck Knight,"  
"ugghhhhh,"  
Knight continued to get pestered by Fire (who kept trying to steal his helmet, and his lancer on occasion) as he waited for his next shift. It was almost midnight by the time Princess sent him home, apologizing profusely for forgetting about him.  
"Do you have a narration fetish or something?"  
"SHUT UP FIRE-"


	45. Grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's babey

Not a request I'm just being happ  
\--  
"Ah yes, right, Orange I hope you don't mind that we let someone live in your house while you were gone, she was having a miserable time with the other kids-"  
"Oh no! It's fine don't worry! Haha!"  
"Okay, well if you ever want her to leave just call, otherwise she'll stay,"  
"Gotcha!"  
Rhubarb walked away, after handing some papers on whoever she was, Orange made a quick glance at the papers, before walking inside the house.  
"Um... Hello!"  
The girl ran into the living, holding a carton of ice-cream, and the largest spoon Orange has seen. She waved happily, while Orange just shoved the papers into a desk (the same ones with hers and Lemons).  
"Heya!"  
"Grapefruit right?"  
"Mhm! You're tah person who lived here first right?"  
She was talking at a million miles per hour, but Orange had practice understanding people talking that fast, so she just nodded.  
"Mhm!"  
"Oh gosh I don't have ta leave do I?"  
"Nope! You can stay as long as you want!"  
Grapefruit giggled cheerfully and ran off to the kitchen again. Orange laughed as well and followed her.  
\--  
Grapefruit was eating in the kitchen (Orange had made her a grilled cheese) when she heard the sound the door opening, and Orange talking to someone.  
"God I'm glad your back bro!"  
"mhm.."  
"HEY GRAPEFRUIT COME OUT,"  
"I've been out for a while' now but I'm assumin' you mean from tah kitchen,"  
Orange laughed as Grapefruit walked out of the kitchen, seeing a blonde cookie with a tired expression, staring at his phone.  
"This is my little brother, Lemon!"  
"Yo,"  
"Heya!"  
Lemon made a quick glance up, then right back at his phone.  
"She kind of kidnapped your room so-"  
"I've been sleeping on a couch for the past five months don't worry 'bout it,"  
Orange nodded, as Grapefruit left to her room, hearing the two chatter.  
"So I found your old files,"  
"Oh jelly- with the emo hair?"  
"... L-"  
"Don't finish that sentence,"  
Orange laughed and went to find some blankets for Lemon, while Grapefruit watched Lemon glance at her files.  
"Hmm,"  
He nodded and put them away, before running over to Orange to help her.  
\--  
"Pfft- God Lemon I thought you couldn't get any edgier-"  
"I swear you two are never gonna let me live that hairstyle down are you-"  
"No,"  
Grapefruit walked from the bathroom, and saw a green-haired cookie holding a volleyball, she glanced over.  
"M' guessing you're Grapefruit?"  
"Mhm... Who are ya?"  
"Name's Lime- Oh my jelly Lemon look what they wrote on your thing-"  
"Lime I will punt you leave me be,"  
"No,"  
Grapefruit giggled, and started her way to the kitchen, hearing Lemon talking a bit.  
"Cotton said she's gonna come to visit soon,"  
"So I can finally give her that shirt?"  
"you know you could-"  
"Grapefruits like what, 9?"  
"I'm 12 thank you very much,"  
"... regardless it is for an adult,"  
"nightgowns,"  
"What are ya two even talkin' 'bout?"  
"..."  
"Clothes,"  
Grapefruit rolled her eye's and ducked into the kitchen.  
"I guess I could get her like a wristband,"  
"She would like that,"  
The two nodded, and Lime went off the try to flirt with Orange.


	46. hhghhh angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next request is also angst save me

Requested by anon  
\--  
Crescent sat by the river, staring blankly at the sky, she was resisting the urge to cry, why couldn't she do anything right? Everything else could, that kid, Creampuff, yeah that's her name, even she can do stuff right. Her sisters were perfect, they never failed anything they tried. She always failed, always, she could never do anything right, why couldn't she do-  
She must have started saying her thoughts out loud, and started crying, regardless of her breaking down two cookies had found her, curled into a ball, her scythe sticking out of a tree.  
"..."  
"What?"  
She must have lost her crown while she ran off because her hair kept covering her eyes. Whatever, that meant whoever these two where, they couldn't see how pathetic she looked, tears running down her face, sniffing on occasion.  
They talked a little bit, before one of the two spoke up, drawing closer.  
"Who are you?"  
She didn't say anything, simply curled farther into a ball, attempting to scoot away, she forgot about the river. Damn this worlds gravity, and the lack of water back home, and a lot of other things, really.  
Something pulled her out of the water, and she was thrown roughly on the ground, coughing and wheezing. The taller of the two walked over, dropping Crescent's scythe by her, who used it as support and shakily stood up. They asked the same question, after some coughing, Crescent decided it was a good idea to give a response.  
"... Crescent moon..."  
She blew some of her hair out of her face for the fourth time, she really needed to get a haircut already. They keep talking, as she finally gained the energy to stand to her full height, still gripping the scythe.  
"I mean no offense by this, but you look like a horror movie villain,"  
She didn't reply, simply tried to shove her hair away from her face again, growing more adjugated by the minute.  
"Damnit- stupid hair- ugh,"  
She continued to ramble, as the two started to leave, Crescent sighed, and sat down again, staring blankly at the river.  
It's a shame she can't leave here, or just disappear, being immortal (and a goddess) sucks. She started to scoot towards the river, hearing Moonlight talking to those two. She placed a hand gently in the water, as Moonlight sat next to her, handing her a hair band.  
"I'll find you some scissors later, I know how much you hate long hair,"  
"It would still be short if you didn't disappear,"  
"Well that wasn't my plan, but sorry either way,"  
Crescent stared at the water, before standing up, pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
"Speaking of which- well not really- but where's your crown?"  
"Could say the same to you, but it fell off while I was running,"  
"It broke while I was beating Enchantress up,"  
Crescent just nodded and started to slowly walked away, huffing a bit.  
"I'm gonna go, sleep in a cave, or something, I'll meet up with you later,"  
She didn't end up in a cave, just by the river again, drifting to sleep in saddened exhaustion, she really should sleep more often.  
She woke up on the shore, Sea fairy standing above her, she must have ended in the river somehow. She shot up and started coughing and wheezing, mostly coughing.  
"Ugh-"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't think I've ever been happier to be immortal,"  
Sea fairy just nodded, before standing up, disappearing into a puddle of water. Crescent stood up, letting out a small sigh, and starting her track home, Full moon, and Moonlight were probably worried sick.  
She didn't know why they would be worried, she's just a burden as father said, after all.


	47. oh god even more angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: Implied murder, death, some def murder, suicide
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry

Og request from Wattpad  
\--

Kiwi continued to swear as his motorcycle stalled for the fourth time, he checked his phone again, He still hadn't responded. Kiwi's mind was racing, he knew he could just be asleep, but something was off.  
"Damnit- You stupid bike- UGH-"  
Kiwi eventually just started to run, why was he feeling so much dread? He loves his brother, he would never hurt himself... right?  
Kiwi tripped and fell down face first.  
"OW- FUCK-"  
A buzz, he quickly looked, and sighed, he had responded.  
Hammer time: When u gonna be here?  
Hammer time: I think someone's outside  
You: I'm gonna be there as fast as I can, Bike broke down  
Hammer time: Okay...  
Kiwi kept sprinting, he was wheezing, but he didn't give up.  
He didn't know how long it took, but he got there, he let him in.  
"Hey- oh jeez-"  
"Hi..."  
He looked so tired and pulled away when Kiwi tried to hold his hand.  
"Could you check on Pan? I really wanna take a nap..."  
Kiwi nodded, and made his way to the little boy's room, something was off in the house right now.  
"Pancake?"  
He looked in the room, he wasn't in his bed, but laying by it. Kiwi walked over, and bent down, seeing a bottle sitting near him.  
"What the-"  
He scurried away, eyes locked on the bottle, then glancing at the spilled milk on the floor, he stood up and turned around. He was standing at the doorway, staring blankly, looking closely, he wasn't tired, he was stressed.  
"What did you-"  
He entered the room, and closed the door, a soft smile crossed over him, as he walked closer, Kiwi carefully passed by Pancake.  
"Uh- Y- you mentioned s- someone being outside- r- right?"  
"You were taking to long,"  
He got closer, and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him against the wall, lightly kissing him. Thinking about it, he seemed tired and stressed.  
"Roll- Roll please- why are you-"  
He just stabbed him, eye's devoid of any emotion, Kiwi fell, as he lodged the knife in Kiwi's neck, who watched as he also fell down.  
Thinking about it, he was drinking some milk when Kiwi got there, wasn't he?


	48. Fire spirit i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire he shot you what the fuck

Og request from Wattpad  
\--

Fire spirit wasn't harmed by many things, water didn't, heights didn't, fire didn't (of course it didn't what where those hunters thinking?). Which made the burning sensation for the arrow lodged in his hand even worse. Any attempt to get it out of his hand only burnt the other one, he was just left trying to find the shooter.  
"Uh? H- hello?"  
A snap of a twig made him turn around, the person who stepped out from the trees. Fire might have been a complete idiot, but he could tell that was defiantly the shooter. The cookie stared at him for a few moments, before walking towards Fire, who started to back away.  
"..."  
Another arrow flew by Fire, and he ended up against a tree, the burn on his right hand, and the arrow in his left made it impossible for him to grab his staff for defense. The other cookie grabbed his left wrist and stared at the arrow lodged in it, then at the burn mark on his other hand.  
"... Why are you here?"  
"I- uh- GAH-"  
Fire yelled out as the arrow was yanked out of his hand, it wasn't bleeding, but it still burned.  
"Why. Are you here?"  
"I thought I saw Tiger Lily in here... Which doesn't make sense now that I think about it-"  
The other cookie grabbed his right hand and sighed.  
"Follow me,"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Would you rather keep your hands like that?"  
"... Touché"  
He followed quietly before the cookie had him sit on a rock, then grabbed his left hand, and squatted down.  
"Hm?"  
The cookie's lips gently touched the hand, Fire started to blush, he may have shot him (and tried to shoot him like 5 times after that) but god he was hot.  
"Um... W- what are you doing?"  
He didn't respond, but when he released his hand, any sign of being shot was gone, aside from a burn mark.  
"I can't help with the burn mark, but,"  
He shrugged, before turning, and starting to walk away.  
"W- wait!"  
Fire stood up and the cookie turned to face him, Fire's words died in his throat.  
"Uh- um... w- uh..."  
The cookie smiled softly and walked over to fire, rubbing his cheek softly, placing another kiss (this one on his forehead).  
"My name's Wind Archer,"  
"O- Ok a y,"  
And like that, Wind Archer was gone, leaving Fire Spirit to stare lovingly where he was just a moment ago.  
"Sweet Jelly he was lovely..."


	49. hhnhhnhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how weddings work bare with me

requested by Nate!  
\--

Orange was fixing Lemons tie for the fourth time in the hour, he sighed.  
"Orange please,"  
"Don't worry, it should stay still this time,"  
"Orange I know you want this to be perfect but the second I walked in here things stopped being perfect,"  
"If Addie knew you where saying that what would he think,"  
"He would probably kiss me, or more~"  
Orange laughed, patted Lemon on the back, and left the room, Lemon sat down by the wall, closing his eye's, heart pounding.  
"..."  
He took a few deep breaths, as the door was opened, and Sir walked in, staring coldly at the boy sitting by the wall, trying to calm down. Addie's dad, Sour cream, walked in after him and sat down next to Lemon. Patting his back, Lemon looked up from his knees, he wasn't crying, but he did feel like it. Sour cream gave him a bottle of water and spoke.  
"If it makes ya feel any better, Ad had a slight panic attack too,"  
Lemon laughed, and quickly chugged the water bottle, before standing up, Sour cream standing up as well.  
"Anyway, ya ready?"  
Lemon just nodded and followed the two out.  
\--  
Everything went by like a blur, but now and Addie were now standing in front of each other, Lemon fiddling with his fingers. He glanced over, Grapefruit was the ring bearer, and she looked ready. Lemon started paying attention, as Addie started to say his vows.  
"I, Adventurer, take you, Lemon, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death does us part."  
Lemon felt himself choke up, but he refused to let his anxiety ruin this, Addie finished what he was saying, and gently squeezed Lemon's hand, smiling softly.  
"I... I do,"  
His mind went fuzzy while he said his own vows, and snapped back into reality from the kiss, also the cheers, but mostly the kiss. They separated, and Lemon smiled, kissing Addie again, today was really perfect, and nothing could take that back.  
Even if his past tried to.


	50. ahhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> op Lily's here

og request from Wattpad  
\--  
Fire was standing by the forest, he figured it was probably a good idea not to go inside, even if it meant running into Wind again.  
"Hmm..."  
He looked around, Tiger Lily wasn't in the jungle, and this was the last place he hadn't searched.  
"Darn it Lil', where are you?"  
Butter was meowing, trying to find her as well, eventually, they sighed, and jumped inside the forest, prompting Fire to yell and follow after.  
"Darn it Butter come on- Lil'?"  
He looked over at the creature watching from the shadows, immediately floating off the ground as it walked into view. He knew better than to let those things touch him, and he planned to do that until he heard Butter growling. He went over to see something that made his blood run cold and his vision red.  
Before he could attack the creature, an arrow pierced through it, and Lily was freed from its grasp, laying on the ground. Butter ran up to her and defensively curled around her.  
"Shit- Lil'!"  
Wind stepped out of the forest, into the small clearing, throwing the dead capture out of view.  
"Is she okay?"  
Fire didn't look up but carefully held the small child, heating up his body (just enough to heat her up, but not to burn anything). Wind squatted down to be next to him, the small child started to slowly wake up, Fire sighed.  
Wind stood up as Fire did, Butter squinting at the green cookie, before disappearing in the direction out of the forest.  
"Will they-"  
"They'll be fine, they know how to get home, somehow,"  
Wind nodded and looked at Lily, who was staring at him, bleeping a bit before giggling. Fire started holding her with one arm and held out his hand.  
"Thanks for saving her!"  
Wind nodded, before looking back at the deeper side of the forest, and sighing.  
"M?"  
"It's- nothing, don't worry,"  
Fire turned, and gave him a look, placing down Lily, patting her head, before turning back to Wind.  
"Oh really?"  
Wind huffed, and crossed his arms, looking away.  
"... Father and mother told me to leave the forest..."  
Fire looked at him, before motioning for Lily to stay still, before approaching the flustered cookie.  
"So~"  
Wind glanced back at Fire, who was a reasonable amount taller than him, now that he was paying attention.  
"You're looking for an excuse?"  
"P- perhaps,"  
Fire laughed, and held out his hand, smiling brightly.  
"Well then~ I can show ya around, I just need to drop Lil' and Butter in the jungle,"  
Wind smiled lightly, and took Fire's hand, nodding. Fire laughed, and pulled him in to kiss his forehead, before leading him out, picking up Lily in the process.


	51. Peppermint is baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wants its mama back

It stared down into the water from the tower, holding onto the shell its mama gave it once a pun a time. It let out a saddened sigh and looked up at the sky, where the moon glowed bright, unaware of what was going on down on the land.  
It rubbed its arms, and walked back over to the frozen cookie, gently placing a hand on her leg and sitting down, listening to the footsteps on the cookie coming up the tower.  
"... Hi Snow Sugar,"  
"Hi, Pepper! How are you today?"  
"The normal,"  
"Sad?"  
"Yes,"  
Snow sugar laughed and sat down next to it.  
"And how are you today?"  
"In which way?"  
"Yes,"  
"Femme I think and sick,"  
"Oh no,"  
Snow sugar laughed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.  
"How's your mission going?"  
"..."  
It laid down as well, staring at the ceiling as well.  
"No luck, I haven't even been able to get a hint where mama's sword is..."  
Snow sugar patted its head, before standing back up.  
"Well! You can't go diving in the sea like your ocean friends can, but you could go to the town and ask around!"  
"I could but... who would watch mama?"  
"Me of course, silly!"  
Snow sugar smiled and held out a hand to Peppermint, who took it, smiling softly.  
"Thank you, I can tell you a story when I get back,"  
"Okay! Have a safe trip!"  
It nodded and started down the stairs, Snow was right, sitting around and doing nothing wouldn't help it find the sword.   
Although staying there might one day bring the moon down, after all, she does care for children, doesn't she?


	52. Train stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy sat in the train

A boy holding a candy cane sat on the train, a few people stood by, but otherwise, he was alone. He waved his feet as he sat, staring at the lights, as he was left the last in the train the lights started to flicker. The cart went black for a second when the lights came back a cookie sat on the other side of the train, head hung low.  
The boy looked away, and kept staring at the lights, they stood up, and sat down next to him, staring at the lights as well.  
"... Which stop is yours?"  
It had been so quiet, so he decided to chat with the cookie, she wouldn't look at him, he shifted nervously.  
"I have the last stop-"  
"Stop 60, right?"  
He glanced up at her and nodded.  
"Yeah! Me and my sis got into an accident and we got sent to two different hospitals, which is stupid,"  
He could hear the cookie sniffle next to him, he looked up, as she looked at him, eyes somehow filled with, but lacking life at the same time.  
"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
She just smiled, and gently patted his back.  
"I think we're going to the same stop,"  
He nodded and continued to stare at the lights.  
The train came to a stop, and some more cookies walked in, they all had the same eyes as she did, he thought a bit, everyone on the train so far had those eyes.  
He stood up, and looked around the train, before maneuvering his way to the bathroom, when he was washing up, he stared at the mirror. His eyes were the same as well, he made his way back to his seat.  
"What's your sister like?"  
Everyone looked over, they looked sad too, eyes full of sympathy.  
"Oh, she's the best!"  
He started to ramble about his sister, everyone in the train looked at each other, one went to say something, but he fell silent.  
"Say, squirt, how old are ya?"  
A guy sat down next to him, on the other side.  
"11, why?"  
Everyone just shook their heads, he mumbled something under his breath.  
"So young... He doesn't deserve to be here,"  
The train fell to another stop, and a girl walked in, the boy waved as she walked over, the guy moving to the side to let her sit down. Everyone seemed even sadder.  
Her eyes were the same.  
The lights started to flicker more, and everyone tensed up, the guy defensively putting an arm in front of the two.  
"Thyme,"  
She looked over, looking just as sad and scared as everyone else.  
"..."  
She just stood up, patted him on the head, smiling softly, before disappearing. He could hear his sister crying silently, a look of horrific realization on her face.  
It took him a few minutes for it to hit him too, and he started to whimper.


	53. Fireknight? ... Fireknight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today on gay

this is NOT a reason to write fluff and anyone who says otherwise is a damn liar (UNIVERSE)  
\--  
Knight curled up in his blankets, shivering, jelly why was it so cold? He heard a familiar rapping from his window and he shuffled into his blankets more, he glanced at the window, Fire was sitting outside his window.  
"Ugh,"  
More knocking, he could hear Fire outside his window.  
"YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!"  
"Just ignore him and he'll go away,"  
"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, KNIGHT!"  
Knight just covered his face with his pillow, shivering from the movement that exposed his arm to the air around him.  
"If he doesn't leave in five minutes I'm going to fight him,"  
Five minutes later he could still hear Fire out there, but he was just softly humming, and Knight finally spoke.  
"FIRE I CAN HEAR YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"DEVIL AND ANGEL ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH PEPPERMINT AND I'M LONELY PLEASE!"  
"I WILL THROW YOU OFF MY BALCONY GO AWAY!"  
"NO!"  
"UGH!"  
Knight just curled up in his bed, shivering even more.  
He could feel his face heating up from a sudden thought; Fire was warm, and he knew from experience-  
He shook it out of his head, last time was to close of a call for him, he couldn't risk anyone finding out.  
Jelly if it got any colder he might freeze to death, why was it so cold? It was smoldering just yesterday, and now he felt like Sea fairy herself had personally cursed his house.  
"... My window should be unlocked!"  
He sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself as Fire jumped in, before closing the window.  
"Jelly I thought it was freezing outside,"  
Knight just chuckled and pulled himself farther into his blankets as Fire walked over, and sat down next to him. Knight restrained himself from leaning into the other cookie, his heat radiated in the room, and Knight could feel himself losing the futile battle, as he started to lean against Fire. Fire wrapped an arm around Knight, and laid down with him, holding him close.  
Knight held Fire tightly with a blanket wrapped around the two, Fire was kissing the top of Knight's head. Knight nuzzled into him as far as he could, smiling.  
He could risk one more close call for this warmth.


	54. The Oceans Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was looking for a cryptid he hadn't learned rumors about not Peppermint wtf

If you walked along the beach for long enough, you would come along a tall cliff, if you came at the right time, you would see a child sitting upon the rocks, conversing with the ocean that came up to swirl around it. If you approached the child, it would likely move out of the way to let you sit, and recount the stories of the ocean.

Gumball had read the legend of The Oceans Child many times, but he never believed the stories, at least, not until he saw a jet of ocean swirling around a child sitting on a cliff. He decided to make his way up the steep cliff.  
"Uh... Hello?"

It looks over and scoots to the side, patting the ground next to it, Gumball sat down, the water swirling around him as well.

After a few minutes of dead silence, it spoke.

"Do you know the legend of the Sea fairy who loved the moon?"

Its voice was hollow, echoing in the quiet air that surrounded the two, it sounded sad. It continued to speak about the Sea fairy.

"Sea Fairy Cookie was frozen under a curse long, long ago. But perhaps because of her grieving heart, her soul was frozen beyond magic."

It fell silent a soft smile crossing its otherwise solemn face, it stared at the moon that shone brightly above the two.

"She's been stuck like that for years, but,"

It stood up, swinging the sword out in front of it, smile fading.

"I can save her- My mama,"

It looked at Gumball, who had stood up.

"And help her reach the Moon like she always wished"

It was gone before Gumball had a chance to speak, he simply stared up at the moon.

"..."

He smiled and continued to search for the small black creature he had seen on the shore that morning.


	55. Cocoa pl e a se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as for mints last line reddit said it happened so it must have

Cocoa woke up dizzy, her stomach was aching, it was aching all day. She had an idea why, but sweet jelly did she hope it wasn't that.

"Cocoa? You okay?"

She snapped out of her worried daze and looked at her co-worker, who was writing his number on someone's cup.

"U- uh... Y- yeah! Yeah, I'm fine I just uh..."

She shook her head, and brought over the cup to the blond customer who was staring at Herb, his eye's finally tore away from him, and looked up at Cocoa, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you!"

"No problem sir!"

She went back behind the counter and continued to nervously stare up at one of the ceiling lights, once her shift was over she would have to see the result of the test, she couldn't put this off any longer then she had. Mind occasionally flashing back to that night, trying to remember which one of the two could have-

No, she couldn't be sure, she hasn't seen the test result.

-

She made her way home, hand clutched nervously over her stomach, anxiety filling her as she made a slow stroll home.

She was trying to slow her breathing, shaking her head, she was fine, she was fine, she was...

She took one look at the test and fell to the ground.

SHE WAS NOT FINE- THIS WAS NOT FINE-

She sat down on the bathroom floor and pulled out her phone.

You: CHEESECAKE

Cat-ching: mhm?

You: 1. promise you won't kill Werewolf and Mint?

Cat-ching: Damn, what did they do?

You: weLL

You: 2. I'm pregnant

Cat-ching:

You: C... cheesecake?

The front door slammed open and Cheesecake came in, dragging Mint and Werewolf behind her, both looked confused.

"You three. Chat. Cocoa, I'm raiding your fridge,"

"Cheesecake please-"

"YOU SAID DON'T KILL THEM AND THAT'S IT,"

Cocoa let out an exasperated sigh before promptly stumbling over to the toilet and throwing up, Mint scurried over and pulled her hair out of the way, while Werewolf rubbed her back.

Cocoa finished spitting up the disgusting concoction her cravings made her eat earlier in the day (Pickles dipped in dark chocolate) and looked back up at the nervous cookies, before letting out a sigh.

"Guess I can't avoid telling you two..-"

"COCOA WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?!"

"BE QUIET MS. MY NAME IS A PUN!"

"MINT'S IS TOO!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Mint coughed and Cocoa looked at him, before taking a shaky breath, and just pointing at the pregnancy test that lay discarded on the floor.

"Well, ehehe, r- remember three months ago?"

Werewolf picked it up, looked at it, and at Cocoa.

"Cocoa,"

"Yeeessss??"

"Cocoa that happened three months ago,"

"I know, I just said that,"

"And you're just now realizing?"

"... in all fairness, you did use a condom,"

"Yes hi, you would have missed three periods,"

"I heard of someone who didn't know she was pregnant until the baby came out so I mean,"

"Mint now is not the time to correct me,"


	56. fireknight,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or angluff, depending on f your here or Wattpad

who knows how this will end I'm writing it on the spot  
\--  
Knight's heart pounded as he stared at the orange glow outside his window, his eyes cast back down to the scribbled down note, he could barely read it, Fire most certainly wouldn't be able to. He took a few deep breaths and stood up, making his way to the window, and opening it.  
"Hey, Knight!"  
"Hello, Fire Spirit,"  
The Spirit jumped into Knight's room and chuckled at the sight of his desk.  
"Damn that crush got ya bad doesn't it?"  
"..."  
"Knight?"  
He jumped, his already red face growing more so, heart thumping so loud he was sure Fire Spirit could hear it.  
"Uh- Y- yeah! Yeah sorry,"  
He could feel the Spirit's eyes tracing over his body, sweating forming on his brow, hands fidgeting nervously with the paper in his hands.  
He couldn't do this he couldn't do this he woṵ̴͗̉̉̃̉l̴̨͌͒̅̈́̕d̴̬̻͕̾ ̸̛̠̯̰̬̓n̵̛̟̩͂ę̶̬̯̝́v̸̛͈̮̝̂͗̾̎e̸̳̝͖̾r̷̤̊̋͘ ̶̪͍̈́̃̔f̴͈̆͐͐e̵̯̜̊͋̄͒͝ė̴̼̯̂̃̌̍l̷̠͈̻̒͗̎ ̵̻͕͍̗̓̄́̚t̶͕̑̌̋h̵̯̊̈́̑͗͗e̶̗̪͋͋͠ ̵̺̈̎̂͐̈́s̵̙̟̅̓͝à̶͈̘͖̼͒̔ḿ̸̩͍̣̂̆̕e̴͛̎̄̍ͅ ̴̬̈́͝h̶̻͕̣͊̽͜ę̵̹̣̏͜͜ ̶̥̜̣̞̄̎͝͝c̴̛̘͎͙̿́̂͘ͅa̴̠͗̌́͘n̴̘̣̫͛̿'̸̪̰̼̼͓̄̎̀̓t̸̛͈̅̽̊̒ ̷̧͖͙̦̻͑̉d̷̼̬̼̘̓ö̸̮̫̩̩́͒͛ͅ ̵̣̮͇̃̒̚t̵̪̥̣͕͙̄̀̌̒͌ ̷͖̓͛ḩ̷̙̙͖̘̿̈̀͝i̴̛̱͎͖͕̥̋̃̉̚ ̶̭̤̪̃̍̆̑s̴̮͑́.̸̛̫͉͚̃́  
-  
He was curled up, a sobbing mess on the floor, if not for the far away sounding yells he would have thought he was alone.  
"Knight? Knight come on, calm down,"  
He blinked away the tears, his eye's lifting up long enough to see Fire leaning over him, looking nervous.  
"It's okay, breath in,"  
He took a shaky breath in, feeling Fire rub his shoulders softly.  
"Hold,"  
He held in his breath, still clutching the paper tightly in his hands.  
"Breath out,"  
He let out the breath as his eyes stared down at the crumpled note, folding it out, and staring at the scrawled writing, well, the writing wasn't that bad.  
"..."  
He shoved the note into Fire's hands and quickly stood up, before briskly walking off to make some tea.  
This is fine, he's fine, Fire must feel something for him, surely.  
He sipped at the tea as he felt Fire entering the room, placing the note down on the counter, and turning back towards him. Knight was breathing in and out slowly, anxiety creeping up his spine, the unsure thoughts coming back again.  
He's fine, something has to be there, there has to be something, anything.  
"How... how long have you- er-"  
"I don't know how to count, I thought my feelings left when you did but... when you showed up again..."  
Knight shook his head and put down the cup.  
"I'm gonna go walk around, you can... process, I have extra water if you wanna make tea too,"  
He quickly left the room, and out of the house, attempting to hold back his tears as he started a walk to the beach.  
Something, anything.  
He curled into a ball on the beach, attempting to calm his breathing, he lifted his head up from his knees and stared at the sun as it set.  
His tears were starting down his face as the moon rose, he would have to face Fire soon, he knew he couldn't avoid the flaming demigod forever.  
"Ah, Knight,"  
His eye's glanced from the sea, over to the red-dressed cookie that stood by, Dark Enchantress was also there, but she seemed more interested in the moon. Jelly he must look so pathetic, he hadn't even noticed he had started crying.  
She glanced at Enchantress, before walking over, and sitting down next to Knight, handing him a tissue.  
"Thanks..."  
She nodded watching Knight wipe away his tears, before asking the question he knew she would ask.  
"Why are you here?"  
"..."  
His eyes fell back on the sea, and he let out a soft sigh.  
"Just trying to avoid something,"  
"How's that going?"  
"It will only last until I go home unless he tracks me down,"  
She nodded, before standing up.  
"Well, knowing Fire Spirit you have a 50/50 chance of either of those things happening, have a good night,"  
He nodded back and continued to stare at the sea, his heart was ablaze with so many emotions.  
He couldn't hide from Fire forever, even if he wanted to.  
He wasn't paying attention, but he had started walking home sometime before sunrise, Fire was waiting outside his house for him. He quickly made his way over to Knight, who stopped walking, keeping his gaze away from Fire.  
"Jeez I was starting to get worried- uh... y- you uh, you feeling better?"  
Knight just ducked under Fire and entered his house, Fire followed after him.  
"Knight?"  
Knight's soft sniffles gave away his attempt to hide his emotions, Fire's face drew from worried, to sympathetic.  
"Knight come on,"  
He just made his way up to his room, before quickly collapsing on his bed, tears starting to stream freely down his face again.  
He had locked the door but forgot about the window, that's probably, hopefully, how Fire had gotten into his room.  
"Knight, talk to me,"  
He felt Fire's arms wrap around his body, his warmth felt nice, but Knight just shook his head, tears dripped onto Fire.  
"Please..."  
"Tomorrow, I want to sleep,"  
Fire let go of his body, using a hand to wipe away Knight's tears, smiling softly.  
"Okay, I'll be downstairs whenever your ready, okay?"  
"Yeah sure,"  
He curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.  
His eye's fluttered open, and he glanced at the window, it was almost sunset, damn, he was really out of it.  
He dreaded walking down those stairs, but he knew he had to face the truth. Even if it would shatter what heart he had gotten back since those years ago when Fire left. More then when he returned as if nothing had happened. More than watching him get happy and lovey-dovey when he saw Wind Archer. More than when he realized that Fire had once again stolen his heart.  
He shook his head, and made his way downstairs, his mind flashed back to that unjelldly cold night, he could have sworn Fire had said something right before Knight had fallen asleep.  
"Hey Knight, how'd ya sleep?"  
"Fine, did you sleep?"  
"Hah, no,"  
Knight let out a small laugh before he sat down on the couch, Fire sitting down next to him.  
"You up to talk now?"  
"Something tells me this is the readiest I'm ever going to be,"  
Fire smiled and lightly grabbed Knight's hand, placing it against his lips, Knight could feel his face heating up.  
"F- Fire Spirit?"  
Knight's heart fluttered as he felt Fire releasing his hand, just holding it now. His fear was breaking, not unlike his heart so many times.  
"Knight I have always been in love with you, even while I... well, you know,"  
Knight looked away, covering his face with his free hand.  
"I will always love for you, forever and always,"  
Knight could feel his tears forming again, his head hurt a bit.  
"Jelly, how long has that been eating you up?"  
He just leaned into Fire Spirit's chest, tears dripping down his face, wrapping his arms tightly around the demigod.  
"I don't even know how long..."  
Fire smiled softly, lifting his face up to face him.  
"I've..."  
The two stared at each other in silence, one of Knight's hands came and touched the side of Fire's hands.  
"..."  
His fear shattered and died as their lips met, this was over, everything was fine and perfect.  
He could deal with telling the others later, he was more focused on Fire, sweet jelly this must be what Cotton Candy feels like.


	57. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton got a letter from Pilot

Rollcake stared at the letter in his hands, then up at Cotton Candy, who had a big grin plastered over her face.  
"Wh... what is this?"  
"Just read it!"  
Rollcake chuckled and opened the letter, all too familiar messy handwriting meeting his eyes, a sour smell wafting off the paper as well. Rollcake sighed as he squinted at the paper.  
"Jelly he hasn't gotten any better at writing has he?"  
Cotton just giggled her honey-sweet giggle as Rollcake worked on deciphering the message Dino-sour had sent.  
'Yo! I dunno who's gonna read this first so I'll just say to all of you guys haha!'  
He looked up at Cotton.  
"He wanted to say hi, why are you making me read this?"  
"Keep reading you, dummy!"  
Rollcake sighed and continued to read the letter.  
'Anyways, amount of people this could be sent to aside, Roll, if ya happen to be the one reading this, 'cided it wasn't that nerdy to tell Pans ahead of time. Sheeps, if it's ya, I found your pen. Cinns, You're doing great.'  
"D... did he draw an ok hand?"  
"Yes, it's great right?"  
'Appy, I found a kickass balloon, and Pans, I found an unnatural amount of crayons in the dump, you should probably ask Roll to clean them first tho,'  
It slowly clicked for Rollcake and he looked up at Cotton, eyes filled with shock.  
"Is he..."  
'Annnd that's all the cookies I care enough to tell, anyways guess whose coming home >uO'  
"Holy SHIT!"


	58. : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship windfireknight but y'know?

Knight sat on the bed, staring at the window, his heart was aching, tears ran down his face uncontrollebly. He was such an idiot, Fire Spirit was always lovey dovey to Wind Archer, the most he did towards Knight was kissing his cheek.

"Kniiight? You here?"

He stared up from the window, to see Princess looking into his room.

"..."

"Hey Princess,"

He sniffled and wiped away the tears, even more came after that.

"You okay?"

"Y- yeah,"

Princess walked over and sat down on the bed.

"My dude you are horrible at lying, even without the tears,"

Knight let out a small chuckle, before shuffling farther from Princess, staring at the windows.

"... Is it about Fire spirit? You only stare at the window if you're upset about Fire spirit,"

"... I saw him kiss Wind archer,"

"Oh- Oh my jelly,"

Princess placed a hand on Knight's shoulder.

"Well- I was going to ask you to come with me but I'm uh- I'm gonna ask White instead, uh, see ya tonight so i can go to bed knowing your current status, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, don't die,"

"I'll try,"

"Oh yeah also I'm telling Warrior you need someone to vent too bye!"

She was gone before Knight even had a chance to respond.

"... shit,"

\--

"Knight? You okay?"

Knight jumped, he had fallen asleep, he stared at Warrior, who was leaned against his door.

"Um- Y- yeah?"

Warrior rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, come on, lets chat,"

Knight let out a quiet sigh, before standing up, and following his father out of the room, and his house.

"Where are we going?"

"You know thsoe rocks I took ya too when your mom tried to reconnect?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going there, come on, easier to climb up there during the day,"

Knight let out a sigh and sped up his slow stroll to a light jog.

\--

Knight sat down on one of the rocks, Warrior sat down across from him, the two where silent for a few minutes, before Warrior spoke.

"Okay, spill it, who broke your heart?"

Knight stared at Warrior, before shriveling back up into a ball, looking away.

"Knight, you know you can't control your heart, runs in the family,"

Knight let out a small chuckle, letting out a small sigh, digging his fingers into the rock, taking a deep breath, Fire spirit doesn't love him back anyway.

"It... I don't think he meant to- he didn't even know but uh..."

He wouldn't be shocked if Fire spirit was lying about hurting him back then.

"It's- F- fire spirit..."

Silence. He kept his head down, his fingers dug deep into the rock, he heard Warrior move to sit next to him.

"..."

"I don't know how he's ever felt about me- I- M- I..."

He started to cry again.

"I thought it went away when he- b- but- when he came back it came back and knocked me off my feet- Jelly he makes my heart pound-"

Warrior softly patted Knight, before standing up.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go get someone,"

"D- dad?"

 

"I'm going to say sorry in advance, but this is tearing you apart Knight, you can't keep bottling this up,"

Knight watched Warrior dissapear, his heart started to pound, oh no.

"O- okay..."

He stared back at the ground, tearing up a bit, oh jelly oh fuck oh no.

\--

"Knight?"

Fire spirit's voice rang out, much softer than the one he was used to, he sounded worried, did Warrior even tell him? He probably did.

"H- hey Fire spirit..."

Fire spirit sat down in front of Knight, they sat in silence for a few minutes, before Fire spirit spoke.

"So uh- you saw us-"

"Y- yeah-"

Knight could feel the tears forming in his eyes again, he started to rub his eyes again, sighing a bit.

"..."

"D- did dad tell you anything?"

"He said you saw me and Windy, that's 'bout it,"

"Ah.."

They fell back into silence, Knight could feel his heart pounding as his mind raced, what if he didn't love him back? What if telling him ruins their friendship? There was only one good way telling him could possibly end.

"Anyway, he said you had somethin' t' tell me?"

"I..."

He looked away from Fire spirit, trying to keep himself from crying.

"I-"

Fire spirit moved from the ground to sitting next to him, hand landing on his back, Knight restrained his need to lean into Fire spirit. Knight coughed and took a deep breath, like a bandaid, just say it quickly, get it out.

"I love you,"

Silence. Knight could only hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"I- I'm sorry- I should go- I-"

He stood up, sniffling, his attempt to not burst into tears started to fail, he couldn't even take a step before he fell back to sitting, starting to cry into his hands. Fire placed his hands softly on his shoulder, trying to help him calm down.

"Shh- shh Knight calm down, it's okay- Knight calm down-"

"Are you two okay?"

Knight looked up from his hands, to see Wind archer standing by the edge of the forest, Knight just disappeared back into his hands.  
"One second, okay?"

"Y- yeah whatever..."

Fire spirit walked over to Wind archer, and the two chatted for a bit, before both walked over and sitting down next to him. He got the courage to look up, at the two that sat on each side of him, before curling up in a small ball. He felt Fire's hands fall back on his back, trying to help him calm down.

A few whispers between the two, Knight slowly uncurled, crossing his arms tightly instead.

"Hey, Knight?"

"Y- yeah?"

"Wanna go home?"

"..."

He nodded, and Fire spirit picked him up, motioning for Wind archer to follow him.

\--

Knight was asleep almost immediately when Fire spirit placed him on his bed, he softly ran his fingers through Knight's hair for a few extra seconds, before looking at Wind archer.

"..."

"So, what did he say exactly?"

He looked back at Knight, whose face was red from tears, he looked so tired.

"... Let's chat downstairs, he needs rest,"

Wind archer nodded, and the two walked downstairs, sitting down on Knight's couch, Fire spirit had his legs crossed, and wind archer sat on his knees.

"He said he's in love with me,"

He could feel Wind archer freeze, before digging his face into his scarf, blushing a small amount.

"Ah, and he saw us?"

"Yeah,"

The two fell back into silence, before the door got slammed open.

"Sup,"

"Hi, Princess, Knight's asleep,"

"Jelly, finally, I don't think he's slept at all for a few months,"

The two chuckled, before Princess stared at the two for a couple of moments.

"... Look, I don't get all this romance stuff at all, the last thing I wanted to marry where those red stars that talked to me when I was like, 5 or something, romance is gross yadayadayada,"

Wind archer scoot closer to Fire spirit to allow Princess to sit down on the couch, she sat with her knees to her chest while she looked at the two.

"... Do you two know what a Tsundere is?"

"No,"

"Uh, no?"

She let out a small chuckle, looking up at the hallway that led to the upstairs.

"Actually, nah that's doesn't fit him he's a Hajidere,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me work this out, you're a Kuudere no doubt about it,"

She looked at Fire spirit for a few moments, before standing up.

"And you're a Bakadere anyway have a good day,"

She quickly left the house, leaving the two (demi-)Gods alone to be confused as to what the fuck just happened.

"... Well, that just happened-"

"FUCK RIGHT I WAS GONNA TALK ABOUT KNIGHT-"

Princess scurried back inside of the room, and sat back on the couch.

"And no I'm not giving any more context for what I said,"

"Wow, rude,"

She let out a small chuckle, before turning towards the two.

"So, as I was saying, I don't get romance, or like, anything Knight feels honestly, minus horror movies, those things are terrifying- what was I even going to talk about... wait- where is he anyways?"

"Upstairs, sleeping,"

"Ahh... yeah actually I had nothing to say, bye,"

And she left again, they fell to silent for a moment, before Wind archer continued the conversation they where having before Princess interrupted.

"So, he's in love with you?"

"Yeah,"

"And... how do you feel about him?"

Fire spirit stared at Wind archer for a few minutes, before looking away, staring at a window that led out to a forest.

"... I..."

He looked back at Wind archer, who softly laced his fingers between Fire spirits, he leaned against him.

"You can love more than one person Fire spirit, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah I know..."

He stared at Wind archer, before leaning against him as well.

"I don't know, I've known him for so long,"

"Just, think, okay?"

Fire spirit opened his mouth for a moment before he looked out the window again.

"Well, he's cute for sure, I like making him blush, it suites him, okay he's not cute he's absolutely gorgeous, the blushing part still stands though, and his eyes- oh sweet jelly his eyes are fucking great, I can stare into them for hours, if he lets me, he usually ends up hiding his face if I try, I wish I could though. He usually keeps his hair hidden or messy but Princess once brushed it out and holy shit I could pet it for hours like???? It's so soft, it's so great, I could pet it for hours but its like his eyes, he gets embarrassed if I try. Princess once invited me to play truth or dare and we ended up having to do 7 minutes in heaven, that's a very fitting game title, I don't even think we where in there for 7 minutes but it felt like forever-"

He stopped mid ramble, and looked at Wind archer, who was smiling softly, with a 'knew it' expression plastered over his face.

"Oh sweet jelly I'm in love with him,"

Wind archer softly patted Fire spirit's shoulders, as he watched him replay every moment he and Knight had ever had together.

"Holy shit I'm in love,"

He leaned closer into Wind archer, who placed a hand against his shoulder, softly kissing his forehead.

"You are both so oblivious but obvious, it's actually quite amusing,"

"What?"

Wind archer just smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"I know you're there Knight,"

Knight nervously stepped out from the doorway, Wind archer returned quickly with a cup of tea.

"Where did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter, come on, sit down,"

Wind archer sat back on the couch, leaving a gap in the middle for Knight to sit down, he stayed still for a few moments, before walking over and sitting down.

"..."

"..."

"Your tea selecting skills are horrible,"

"Thanks,"

"My pleasure,"

Fire spirit let out a small chuckle and looked back out the window.

"... my eye's aren't that nice,"

"Oh don't even get me started on how wrong of a statement that is,"

"Please don't get him started,"

"Oh I am getting him started,"

Wind archer let out a groan as Knight and Fire spirit started to argue back and forth about Knight's eyes.

"Okay- Windy-"

"I am not getting pulled into it,"

"Come on, it won't end otherwise,"

"I am not doing this,"

"Winnndddyyyy,"

"Fire spirit don't test me,"

Fire spirit let out a small huff, turning his attention back to Knight.

"You look away you loose this argument,"

"This isn't how this works but fine,"

They stared for a few minutes, before Wind archer let out a sigh, placing down his cup.

"Fine, if this will get you two to stop,"

They both looked at Wind archer, who was staring to fiddle with his scarf, attempting to hide his sudden blush.

"Sweet jelly-"

He took a deep breath, and he turned away from the two, don't look at them and you can't get too embarrassed.

"Knight, your eye's are actually quite beautiful, I wouldn't go Fire spirit's levels of appreciation but I could likely get lost in them..."

He quietly looked over after a few moments of silence, to see Knight's face entirely covered in face, Fire spirit seemed shocked that he was the one who won the argument.

"... You're eyes are nice too..."

Wind archer just hid farther into his scarf, before falling into Knight's lap, his head landing on Fire spirits. The three laughed a bit, and continued to chart, Wind archer being the third to turn to if Fire spirit and Knight would get into another argument.


	59. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe kisses

not the little baby bouncing bean this is milkyam, not fireknight  
\--  
Yam let out a small sigh, pulling himself into a small ball as he watched the fireworks, he would occasionally shift his eye's over to Milk.  
"... So- People find this fun?"  
"Find what fun?"  
"Like- watching things explode in the sky?"  
"I mean, it's not everyone's cup of tea, but most people I've met like it, why?"  
Another firework went off and, even in the darkness of the hill the two sat on, Milk could see Yam flinch a little bit.  
"... Oh,"  
Milk shifted closer to Yam, placing a hand on his shoulder, the next firework showed the smile on his face.  
"If you want to go somewhere else we can,"  
"... Nah, it's just loud,"  
Milk patted him a bit before shifting back away, putting his hand back on the ground, his fingers barely touching Yams.  
"If you're sure, just tell me if you want to, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure,"  
Yam focused on the others that where speckled about, it was too dark to make anyone out but he could recognize the general form of Dark choco sitting on a rock with another cookie.  
He was suddenly hit with a familiar feeling, his eye's drifted down to his hand, which was now underneath Milks. He stayed silent for a few moments, curious eyes glancing up to Milk, who was looking away, a faint blush over his face when the next firework went off.   
Yam decided to just lock their fingers together and shuffle closer to Milk. He could feel Milk's shock from his actions, but he moved closer still.  
"Um..."  
Milk looked over to him.  
"Yeah?"  
Yam took a deep breath, his heart pounded as he moved his other hand up to Milk's cheek, his eye's finally adjusted to the darkness that surrounded the two, he could tell Milk's brain was working overtime attempting to catch up to Yam's actions. Yam took another deep breath as he shuffled a bit closer, he could feel Milk's breath, he released the breath he had been holding and finished the distance between the two.  
"!"  
He swore he could hear Milk's mind break for a split second before he quickly wrapped his arms around Yam and held him tight. The two sat for a few minutes, before Milk pulled away from Yam, panting, feeling Yam's hands trail down to his hips.  
"... hehe~"  
He watched Yam's face suddenly go bright red, and he quickly covered his face with his hands, grumbling a 'shut up' under his breath.  
"Daw it's okay Yammy~ I wanted to do that too if that helps~!"  
Yam just turned away from Milk, his quiet screaming was very noticeable, along with his very deep blush. Milk giggled and leaned into Yam, hugging him quietly, kissing his neck.  
"You can kiss me as much as you want when we get back, okay?"  
He continued to rub Yam's back, seeing him nod a little bit.  
"Y- yeah..."


	60. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong here.
> 
> There's far too much red with the green.

A full moon cast down on the cookie kingdom, Moonlight stared up at it, before her eyes slowly fell to the two on the beach. Sea fairy was rocking Peppermint in her arms, as she sang her eyes fell upwards, to see Moonlight standing at the balcony. A smile made its way across Moonlights face as she waved at Sea fairy. Sea fairy stared up at her before a smile inched its way across her features, and she waved back.  
Moonlight giggled as she watched Sea fairy turn and make her way back to the frozen tower.  
"Ah..."  
Moonlight stared back at the sky before she felt a small tug, she looked down to see Creampuff.  
"Creampuff? What are you doing up this late?"  
"We couldn't sleep, Wizard's in the library..."  
"Oh, bad dream?"  
Creampuff shook her head.  
"I... I gotta really bad feeling but I can't figure out why... something- something feels wrong,"  
Moonlight sat down to be closer to the young child, who in return climbed into her lap, Creampuff stared up at the moon. Creampuff let out a small sigh, and she nuzzled into Moonlights gentle arms.  
"I feel like something really bad will happen soon..."  
Moonlight kept the child in her arms as she stood, she whispered something to Moonball, before she grabbed her staff.  
"Here, let's talk elsewhere, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
A spell was cast and the two reappeared on the beach, Sea fairy spotted the two but kept her distance.  
"Do you have anything else on this feeling?"  
"I managed to sleep for, an hour, I think... all I can remember is red and green..."  
"Red and green..."  
A faint look of trouble fell a pun Moonlights face, Moonlight and Sea fairy both looked in the direction of the forest.  
Red and green.  
\--  
Kiwi awoke countless hours ago, he had to get up, he could here Fruity crying, Wind archer wasn't in the bed.  
"Ugh..."  
He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, he slowly made his way down the hall.  
Red and green.  
He felt so horribly uneasy, he picked up his speed to her room.   
He arrived quickly and picked up Fruity, attempting to shush her whilst rocking her back and forth in his arms.  
"Shh- It's okay Fruity, shh,"  
He quietly started to hum as his eyes shifted up towards the door, three shadows, he quickly ducked into the corner.  
Red and green and purple.  
Something is wrong.


	61. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a simple bean I see Milkyam I :eyes:

Yam was munching on some fruit Milk had bought at the last town they stopped by, Milk had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, Yam would have as well, but something was bothering him.

"... You're asleep... I guess you wouldn't hear me..."

He stared up at the sky, it was rather cloudy, he wouldn't be surprised if it started storming soon. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth and he put the fruit he hadn't eaten yet back into the bag they had been held in, before flopping down, looking at Milk, who was laying across from the fire.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about.... stuff,"

He looked at Milk Angel and Firestarter, who were both staring at him.

"... Milk Angel don't tell him this when he wakes up,"

He went back to staring at the sky.

"... Milk I think I'm in love with you..."

He continued to stare at the sky, but when he did, Milk had turned in his sleep and was now facing him. He looked at Milk for a bit, before quickly looking away as he saw Milk stirring.

"Yam? Wh... what are you doing awake?"

"... Can't sleep,"

Milk giggled, and leaned up, scooting over to him, staring at the sky.

"... We should probably get back to the town, it looks like it's gonna start to storm,"

"Yeah, come on,"

Yam stood up, and helped Milk stand as well, they picked up their stuff.

"To the town!"

"Yyyup,"

Milk followed a bit behind Yam, his mind was racing, did he hear him right? He couldn't have heard him right! Right?

'Master did you hear him?'

'Did I hear him right?'

'Depends, did you hear him say he thinks he's in love with you?'

'Frick'

'Hah'

Milk Angel fluttered off to chat with Firestarter, as Milk continued to panic, he had hoped that the fluttering in his chest whenever he managed to get Yam to laugh at his honestly horrible jokes was nothing.

It was for sure not nothing.

Well, he just hopes it'll take a longer time to find Dark Choco, maybe he'll be able to tell Yam.

Hopefully, at least.


	62. Hehe aloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one day I'll write some Aloecy or whatever their ship name is  
> also I started writing this before Cyborg came out like a dumbass

Okay okay he's kind of referred to but that is beside the point  
Also I started writing this before Cyborg came out so uh, yeah  
\--  
Aloe grabbed the walls of his lab, letting out an annoyed huff, eyes casting back to Cyborg, they had another malfunction. Honestly he's shocked he hasn't lost anymore limbs then his leg because of them.  
"So uh, is that like, a common thing?"  
He glanced back at Gingerbrave, who was being led by Ion, he smiled weakly, jelly, why was he so tired?  
"Yeah they uh... "  
He shook his head and half hopped into the main lab, Ion placing Cyborg on the floor, leaning them against the wall.  
"Cyborg Cookie will reactivate in approximately 1 hour."  
Aloe nodded and made his way over, unlocking his leg from his body, placing it in the charger, and hopping to his computer, plopping himself on the chair.  
"Welp, I'm just gonna try to figure out why they keep doing this until its charged up,"  
A loud boom from another part of the room, and Wasabi (along with Mustard) waved at the three conscious cookeis in the room.  
"Hi Dr. Wasabi! Hi Mustard!"  
"Hello two new cookies!."  
"Uh... hi- I have a door-"  
Wasabi shrugged and Mustard sighed, Aloe shook his head, and booted up the computer.  
"Ohhh! That's a fancy computer!"  
"Thanks,"  
He could feel Wasabi leaning against his chair, and hear Ion talking with Gingerbrave and Mustard.   
"What's 'File E'?"  
His body went tense and he looked at her.  
"He's uh... He ran away a long time ago, I just keep the file there in case he ever needs my help again,"  
Wasabi ruffled Aloe's hair, and glanced back at Mustard.  
"..."  
"Has- has she ever asked about me?"  
Wasabi's eyes also casted over to the girl, who was teaching Ion how to play paddy-cake.  
"... When she was younger, she stopped when she was 10,"  
Aloe nodded and leaned back in his chair, forgetting his reasoning for sitting down.  
"... Do you think I'd be a good dad?"  
Aloe his chair so he was facing Wasabi, Wasabi leaned against the wall, and looked back at Mustard.  
"For sure, after ya deal with the whole, continuous memory malfunctions thing,"  
Aloe let out a small chuckled as Mustard walked over to the two, neither noticed.  
"Sides two of the kids you've tried to raise didn't die so I mean,"  
"One ran away Mom,"  
"My point still stands- Oh hey Mustard!"  
Aloe jumped, he quickly looked at the 16 year old, and they made eye contact for a few moments, did she hear?  
"... Uh..."  
Her eye's glanced between the two for a few seconds, before she coughed, and shook her head.  
"Do you have a kitchen? I'm hungry,"  
"Oh! Uh, yeah, Ion can show you,"  
"M'kay,"  
She asked Ion and the three wondered off to the kitchen.  
"... do you think she heard us?"  
"Meh, she doesn't know how many kids I have,"  
Aloe let out another chuckle, this one more sad, his eye's casted back to Cyborg.  
"M? Al? Ya okay?"  
"Can you go grab my journal?"  
Wasabi nodded and grabbed the journal, tossing it over to Aloe.  
"... You up?"  
"..."  
He turned to face Cyborg, who had reactivated, they stared at him, before quickly standing up, Aloe just smiled, and stared down at his journal. Wasabi looked at Cyborg for a moment, before back at Aloe  
"Also uh- what happened to your friend? Coconut- that was their name right?"  
Aloe stared at Wasabi, before letting out a quiet sniffle.  
"... I fucked up..."  
Aloe's smile faded away, his tears starting to form.  
"I... I- I don't even know how I survived..."  
He shook his head, and stood up, using the chair as support, tears dripping down his face.  
"I mean, I don't think anyone got out of that unscathed, but..."  
Mustard walked back in, eating a frozen hot pocket, she looked between Cyborg and Aloe, before quickly scarfing down the rest of her gourmet meal.   
"So, Grams is your mom right?"  
"Uh- y- yeah?"  
"... how many siblings do you have?"  
Aloe simple froze up, staring at Mustard, who had her arms crossed, Cyborg looked between the two cookies, before backing up.  
"I have a feeling I should leave the room now,"  
And just like that Cyborg leaped out of the hole that Wasabi left in the wall earlier, Aloe and Mustard stared at the hole, then at each other.  
"..."  
"Are they normally like that?"  
"I like to imagine the memory card is working every time they get rebooted,"  
Mustard nodded, and looked back Aloe, crossing her arms.  
"..."  
"So?"  
"I uh..."  
He stared at Mustard with a 'please don't make me answer this please don't' expression, but she clearly wasn't about to back down.  
"... I uh... I have a sibling, we don't know where they are though..."  
That wasn't a lie, but the second part was, his mind flashed to green hair and a machine to keep them breathing.  
"You totally know where they are,"  
"Not anymore, anyways I think moms leaving-"  
"MUSTARD I'M LEAVING COME ON!"  
"..."  
"I lived with her for a while,"  
"Riight,"  
Mustard left with Wasabi, and Aloe slumped in his chair, letting out a few soft sighs, before turning back to the computer, staring at the different files.  
"... I wonder how he's doing... and them..."  
Cyborg hopped back into the lab and skipped over.  
"I'm gonna go pass out in your room buckaroo,"  
"Whatever you say Cy,"


End file.
